


My Sweet Penguin

by UsagiSnow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Innocence, M/M, NOT a slow paced story, Penguins, Romance, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Sweet, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiSnow/pseuds/UsagiSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren you were the first to greet me into this world</p><p>And the first to cry for me in this world</p><p>I could never repay you</p><p>For those fleeting moments of this experience called love</p><p>For we are no one</p><p>Non existing observers of the world</p><p>When Eren was a young boy he could see beyond that of the living; angels, demons, and those sorts of the in between.<br/>In comes Levi a Fox Ghost who lives as an empty shell that no one else could see except for Eren.<br/>But as fate turns out Eren's peaceful life comes to an abrupt halt when he his kidnapped and nearly loses his life.<br/>Levi who's fate was that of a bystander, who was to only observe among the world of the living intervenes and is severely punished by God.<br/>For he is then turned into Eren's most precious item, his stuffed animal that he'd always carry around with him </p><p> a penguin....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Me Hear Your Voice.

**Author's Note:**

> This story might be weird to you guys but I like it soo yeah.  
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for bothering to read.
> 
> Oh and to geta clear idea of what the penguin looks like look up the anime Mawaru Peinguindrum :D.

Penguins mostly have one mate for life. If proven worthy the female and male will breed and soon create a family of their own. Mother said we are a lot like penguins. How they present their rocks like rings, and how the female depends on the male for support when having children.

But sometimes penguins will leave their mate if they change. Some will even have a multitude of partners in one year. And If their mate is lost they will likely just go and find another. Learning this discovery made me sad when it came to penguins. How they give up so easily and move on as if their relations were only feeble. It's sad really how close they resemble the human behavior.

If I were a penguin I would never leave her side. I would always love her and only her, even if she died I would never let go.

"Honey did you pack your lunch with you?"

I only shook my head quietly at mother.

"I'll walk you to your bus stop."

"It's okay I can walk by myself." I simply replied.

"You're still my adorable little boy Eren. I can't have someone stealing you away." She said squeezing my cheeks.

"I'll be fine mom I promise."

I watched as mom crouched to her knees with her chin leaning into her hand.

"You act too mature for your age." Mother cooed.

"And you should smile more, at least smile for your mommy." Mom then nearly whined.

I leaned in to kiss her cheek before meeting my eyes with hers.

I watched mother's face contort, a face of shock more then anything.

"I'm heading out now, love you."

I slid the sliding glass door open before soon closing it behind me.

"Wait."

Mom pushed herself up as she ran to open the sliding glass.

"At least let me watch you."

I only shrug my shoulders before walking towards my bus stop.

It was winter already, the gravel hidden beneath white powdered snow and snowflakes that dropped along my cheeks.

This would be a comfortable temperature for a penguin.

Once I entered the bus I sat on the first seat right behind the bus driver. The chaotic screams of children bustled along the isles, thrown paper and the smacking sounds of gum that pierced my ears.

I always kept to myself, the other children were always annoying.

"Eren!"

I felt the small hand yank the back of my hood, causing my head to ram against the brown leathered seats.

"You're it!" A toothy girl smile above me as I only silently glared at her.

Penguins aren't obnoxious like humans.

They are a lot more gentle.

I sighed, pulling away from the girl's grasp. I only leaned on my fist staring out the window at the calming scenery. Once the bus had finally reached my school I waited for everyone to get off first before I did. I always made sure I got off last.

I also made sure I was always seated in the very back of the class, eating at the very corner end of the lunch tables, and sitting along the benches, reading during recess.

As long as I didn't cause any kind of disturbance, that was my intention always.

There was one time someone dropped their pencil in front of my desk, I only bored into the wooden object unsure if I should insist or not. The person next to me looked almost mortified. His eyes switching from me to the pencil. I've never encountered something so ridiculous and yet so unpleasant. I decided to eventually crawl underneath my desk and hand him the pencil, but he didn't want it.

I should have been bothered by that, I really should have, but I wasn't.

For some odd reason I found the look he gave me comforting. Like I wasn't like rest of them. I didn't want to be.

Humans are grotesque creatures.

I don't trust them at all.

Except for mom.

She is the most beautiful person in the world to me. No one could ever compare to her. She reminds me of a mother penguin. One who provides and protects their own. Mother couldn't depend on father penguin, he was always on trips working hard as the leading doctor of his practice. Mom only had me, but she was always happy when father would come home.

Yes humans are grotesque creatures, but some of them... Just some of them can also be quite beautiful.

\-------

I decided to stay inside today so I could finish drawing my penguin. I recently watched a show about them. They were so full and blue, the most adorable things I've ever seen in my entire life. I begged mom to buy me one and she did. I never ask for much so she was actually very happy that she could buy something for me. There were three in the series to be exact. One was made and placed for each character. They were always very quiet but always helpful with minimal things such as running errands and spraying insects that would enter their home. They would also have their little misadventures when the main characters would converse with one another. My favorite parts were when they'd reflect and reenact the same emotions and odd characteristics as the main characters. I wish my penguin would do the same.

"Eren dinner's ready!"

I tried coloring what I could before mom would have to call me for a second time. I looked back at the stuffed animal, it's exact replica of the very animated tv show made me smile. I grabbed him before walking down the steps with caution of not wanting to trip.

"Ahh you brought Mr. Penguin with you." Mother smiled.

"I haven't given him an official name yet." I said softly.

"Hmm so what should I call him?"

"Just he or him for now would be fine."

"Oh alright dear."

"Thank you for the food." I clapped my hands together in prayer.

I wrapped a napkin around my neck soon after prayer, tediously using my butter knife and fork to cut my meat up. I always preferred cutting up my own food.

"Hmm Eren you really act too mature for your age. Can't you let me do motherly things at least sometimes!"

Mother whined as she swayed from side to side, her hands were placed along my upper arm, also shaking me from side to side.

I only chewed the contents of my food while staring at "him." I sat him across the table from me so we could eat together.

"Eren can I at least wipe the food of your cheek?"

"But I can do it."

Mom ignored me anyways, grabbing for her thumb and licking it before wiping the food off my face.

It didn't gross me out like how the other boys at school would complain about. I mean I sucked on my mother's nipple as a child for survival purposes, a little spit won't kill me. Besides I guess mother spoiling me in general is her favorite thing to do. But I usually won't let her because mom needs to also take care of herself. I can't help but sometimes worry.

I carried my now empty plate to the sink before rinsing it off along with my silverware.

"Shoo, don't go doing the dishes right after you eat." Mom said pushing me away.

"But I can do it."

"Go be a kid and relax for once."

"But I am relaxed."

Mom sighed before speaking once again.

"You know what I mean."

She walked back towards the table, grabbing "him" and placing the beautiful stuffed penguin into my arms. She then kissed my cheek before gently pushing me towards the steps.

"Now go play."

"But..."

My mother's eyes stared at me, daring me to finish whatever I was planning to say.

"Okay." I said while burying my mouth into the head of the fuzziness and softness of him.

I went back upstairs to return to my coloring of Mr. Penguin, I still don't have an official name for him yet so I would never call him that out loud. I then somehow found myself passed out at my table in the bedroom. Someone picked me up, tucking me in tenderly with him at my side. It smelt like father, his cologne was always so distinct. Father was actually home again. But I was too tired to say anything.

\-------

"Two children were reportedly kidnapped and gone missing only two weeks prior, the bodies were previously reported to be found around 6:30 this morning beside a river bank across town from Lakeside Elementary School. The perpetrator still has yet to be found and only the victims remain who are suffering the loss of two small children."

"Oh my God Grisha that school is right next to Eren's."

"Carla it'll be alright. I can drop him off and take him to school, I've also been meaning to get him his own cellphone."

Carla's eyes watered at the mere thought, when the two children's pictures popped up her heart nearly sank. The innocent smiles of children with no worries or care in the world.

That's how it should have been.

Grisha leaned over towards the remote, turning the tv in the kitchen off before getting up from his seat. He walked around the tannish table, wrapping his arms around his trembling wife.

"Carla this is why you don't need to watch the news."

"But that could have easily been Eren. What if something like that happened to our baby." She whispered harshly as her hands shook.

"Mom what's wrong?"

Mom wiped her eyes profusely before speaking.

"Oh it was nothing dear, I was just so happy that your father is back home again."

"Thank you for putting me to bed last night." I looked at father with acknowledgement.

He only ruffled my hair with an endearing smile.

"Eren want a ride to school today?"

"I can take the bus." I shook my head.

"Do you really enjoy riding the bus that much?"

No I hate it.

"I don't mind it... I don't want to be a bother." I said shyly.

"You're never a bother, where are you getting that kind of thinking from?"

"I don't know really, it was just based on assumption mostly."

"Eren, my your vocabulary has really grown since I last saw you."

"I've been reading a lot of information about penguins lately." My cheeks grew hot in slight embarrassment .

"I keep telling you he's a prodigy of his own breed. I wish he would act like a child sometimes."

"Mother you whine to get your way a lot don't you."

Mother's face went beat red as father laughed into his hand.

"Eren calling your own mother out like that isn't the smartest thing to do."

"But it's true."

"I don't whine to get my way." Mom puffed out her cheeks with arms folded.

During breakfast mom had put broccoli on my plate, about a quarter of the plate's worth with pancakes and bacon added on there as well.

"Mom broccoli doesn't go with breakfast." I said calmly as I observed.

"Hm!" Mother hummed aggressively.

Oh I get it Mom is being passive aggressive right now.

Grisha couldn't help but chuckle, watching his son's blank unfazed stare was just worth every minute.

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you, literally." Grisha teased.

"I need to eat more vegetables anyways, thanks mom." I proceeded unfazed, eating every bit of contents that was on my plate.

Mother Only puffed out her cheeks once again, moping at how unaffected her plan was on me.

"Aww maybe next time sweetheart." Grisha cooed.

Dad kissed mom on the forehead before having me head out with him.

"Eren hold my hand." Father eventually said to me.

The snow thickened since last night, my eyes wondering aimlessly out of boredom.

I could hear bell like sounds that collected over the duration of our walk. It sounded like those bells that cats would wear around there neck.

I kept turning left and right, knowing that my ears haven't deceived me.

Until a deep gray colored tail soon appeared, fluffy of that reminded me of a fox's. A woman with long beautiful raven hair and sterling eyes that shone through the moonlight. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. Her lips eventually began to move, but whenever they did that same bell chimed once again.

"Eren what's wrong?"

"Eren?"

I soon realized that I had completely given out on walking. I was too distracted and dozed off again.

This happens every once and a while.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something."

Sometimes I see things that others can't see.

That only I can see.

I don't ever talk about it.

I tried to once, but mom was convinced that something was wrong with me.

She had taken me to a hospital to get checked up on, making sure I had no brain damage, mental disorder, or any other matter of some sort.

The raven haired woman only smiled at me, but I couldn't tell if it was completely genuine or not.  
Her breath would fog here and there and her depicted image would loom closer and closer towards me.

I decided to ignore her. She didn't seem all the way there nor capable of human interaction.

Once Dad had dropped me off at school I proceeded on my normal routine as usual. I really wish I brought "him" today.

I sighed as I pulled out the picture I had been working on from yesterday; finishing the little intricate details that were left.

"Well what do we have here." I felt someone violently rip the colorful drawing out of my grasp.

"What is this? Some blue ass blob?"

He had this retarded looking hair cut, and his face resembled that of a donkey's ass. What is this guy's problem anyways? I've seized to bother anyone in this class let alone the entirety of this school.

I sat there quietly at my desk before finding the reflexes at attempting to grab my paper back.

"Woah almost had it!"

Why is this happening to me? I was just minding my own business. People are looking at me. Now they'll notice my presence.

"If you want it back your gonna have to fight me for it."

I only looked up with firm eyes as I remained in my seat.

I reach my hand out and he only pulled back.

"Giving up already?"

"Give it back." I faintly spoke.

"Huh? What was that?" The boy taunted me.

"Give Mr. Penguin back right now!"

"Pfft or what?"

"I'll tell on you."

The several children that did over hear only taunted with "Oo's" amongst one another. 

"Fine... you can have it back."

He dangled the paper over my face before balling it up and throwing from behind his head and into the trashcan.

I slightly gasped salvaging the now crinkled paper.

I turned to see the whole class now staring at me. All of their eyes were on me.

Some even laughed.

This is why

I don't like people

because most of them

are really

disgusting....  
\-------

"Eren how was school today dear?"

"Fine." I said as I removed my shoes and placed them beside the front door.

"Guess what I made." My mother hummed.

I only stared at her, not really in the mood to talk.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Just take a guess, can't you smell it?"

I sniffed the familiar aroma of Italian sauce and pasta.

"Spaghetti?"

"You're favorite with sausage and meatballs."

"Thank you." I kindly smiled.

Mom really does enjoy spoiling me.

Dad had picked me up from school which was a nice surprise because I didn't have to deal with those annoying children on the bus like usual.

"Go wash your hands it's almost ready."

"Okay."

"Grisha same to you."

Grisha smiled before kissing his wife along her cheek.

"Yes m'am."

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Carla puffed her cheeks.

Grisha began to chuckle as she lightly began punching at his forearm.

"It's not funny I'm not some old lady yet."

"Of course you haven't changed since the first day I laid eyes on you."

"Grisha stop!" Carla giggled into her hand.

"I'm still here." I finally announced myself.

"Eren!" Mom blushed shyly.

"I thought you were washing your hands."

"I did." I lifted both hands for her to see.

"Oh Eren you should have said something!" She began to lightly shake me out of pure embarrassment as I stood their motionless.

Mother penguin always provided and protected her own. Unlike the father's supposed role to stay with their child and the mother to leave, the mother stayed behind instead. She couldn't depend on father penguin , he was always on trips working hard in his practice. But when he was home mother penguin was the happiest woman in the world, because father penguin loved her dearly.

\-------

I flattened out the crumpled up sheet as best I could, angry at myself for allowing small tears to fall out of my eyes. Multiple droplets hit the coloring page, but these weren't tears of sadness or hurt, but those of frustration. Because I couldn't protect what was important to me, even though it was just some silly drawing it was something I took much time on. I eventually decided to finish coloring it's empty lines while I sat at my desk in my room, quietly yet surely finishing it's last bit of details.

"He he he."

I turned my head instantly, boring outside my opened window sill, I remained in my seat as slight chills ran through my spine.

I soon proceeded on drawing, my eyebrows arching while coloring within the frames of my penguin.

"Hmmm." I heard the soft playful sounds of humming that caused me to stand from my seat.

I looked around once again, I knew it was something trying to mess with me. I know I should just ignore it, but I couldn't help but feel the reeling calm that slowly faded with time.

"I see you." The faint sounds of whispers alerted me.

"Who's there?"

I turn to find a mischievous gleaming smile at my window sill, and only a smile was what I saw.  
It reminded me of that ecentric like character, the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

I backed up, alarmed by the eerie sight. I clenched my chest with uneven breathes. I've never seen such a disturbance before me.

"Well don't you look delicious."

Soon my fear riled into sudden annoyance, not only are humans detrimental to my current day to day routine but the dead as well.

Today really was not the day.

I sighed before pulling out what was a glass flask from my desk drawer. The clear fluid swooshed as I simply opened its silver top, throwing what remained towards the direction of the unsettling spirit.

"Niaaah!"

The appearance of the smile grew into a face that started to reveal itself. The tannish paled like skin that appeared as sparkles that shone against the moon following soon after.

"W-what the hell was that?" From what appeared to be a woman stuttered.

I looked straight at her with unmoved eyes.

"Holy Water."

"Whyy?!" She banged her head against the side of my window.

"You... You got me." She coughed soon after.

I only stood there waiting for whatever this thing was that had decided to cause a disturbance in my home to leave.

"Pfft." The figure soon giggled into her hand.

"You... You really thought you had me. And then I was like Ahhhh!" The spirit giggled erratically.

My eyes lowered in almost a monotoned type of fashion.

When was this thing going to leave?

"Ho ho ho!"

"Are you done?"

"Eh?" The spirit fell to the ground from utter shock.

"Is that all you're gonna say?" The woman almost shrieked.

I went to my drawer to pull another bottle out, dunking its contents across her face. She only spat the remnants that hit her mouth, rubbing her eyes as she whined.

"Can't you see that, that has no affect on me little one?" She snickered mischievously.

"You're annoying."

"Eh?! Who says that to a ghost?!"

"Who spends their days trying to scare an innocent and adolescent child?"

The sparkled skin gleamed as she sighed with her long iridescent brown hair that laid at her back.

"Do you really need glasses?" I asked observing her oversized circular lenses.

"Oh these things? Nah but I look adorable in them no?"

"Umm...."

"No need to answer I know my beauty can be quite compelling."

The ghost woman spun and twirled along my window sill, her black dress that flowed with her elaborate cape.

"What is greater than God, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it,  
and if you eat it, you'll die?"

"I... I'm not sure."

"Hmm I'll let you think about it.... Do you know why I'm here?"

I looked at her with unwavering eyes.

"I love that look in your eyes. They really compliment your small, delicate frame." She nearly cooed. 

"Why are you here?"

"That I cannot tell you. You'll know when you see me again."

"What?"

"Give me your answer about that riddle once you figure it out."

She stood now with arms wide open as she suddenly fell back.

"Wait." I called as I leaned out the window, the curtains only blew as my eyes wondered.

"Eren I'm coming in." My mother said.

"Eren its too cold outside to leave your window open." She strolled over to pull the window down before turning back to me.

I placed a book quickly over my drawing now walking towards my bed.

"Have you finished your drawing yet? I really would like to see it."

"No... not yet."

I slip under the covers, moving my throw pillows and stuffed animals as well.

"Wait let me tuck you in."

"It's okay I can do it."

"No no I insist."

Mom pulled the blanket from me, waiting until I was situated in a comfortable position. She then tucked the blanket covers once I found my place. Honestly It was comforting whenever she would tuck me in, I always felt safe and serene.

She rubbed my head with her thumb, smiling as she gazed at me.

"You will always be my adorable little boy."

"Mom."

"Hmm?"

"What is greater than God, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it,  
and if you eat it, you'll die?"

"Hmm I'm not sure... I would say... nothing?"

"Nothing?"

"I'm not really good with riddles, I guess I'm not the smartest of the bunch."

"Don't say that, you're really smart mom."

"You really think so?" She blushed.

"Yes I am your son after all."

"I'm going to miss you at this age, you'll grow to be a fine young man someday."

"Of course, I will take care of you when you get all old and have to wear diapers."

Mother giggled into her hand.

"Oh no I don't even want think about that right now."

"Same." I smiled as well.

"I'll stay here until you fall asleep."

"You don't have to."

"But you want me to, right?"

My face flushed, I shouldn't be having to depend on mom like this. But it always amazed me, how she knew that I didn't want to be alone. Even when I put on a strong face without showing how I truly feel she always would see right through me.

She now caressed my hair, combing through with her fingers that caused me to doze off immensely.

"Good night." She said softly.

"Good night." I mumbled.

\-----

"What is wrong with you! You know you could mess with the course of the inevitable when you interact with the living too much." The blonde man bopped the top of her head.

"I'm sorry Erwin you know how I get all curious about them!" The woman rubbed at her head.

"That is no accuse, we have the most important of jobs when it comes to transferring the living and the dead."

"I was just teasing him."

"Do you want to make God angry?"

The brunet shook her head profusely with wide eyes.

"Hanji, I can't protect you if it's God that you piss off of all things."

"I'm sorry Big brother forgive me!"

He stood with his back only facing her and his fist that proudly sat at his hips. He then turned, patting her head gently with a sigh that also followed. "Come on let's go pick up some fresh souls."

"Yayy! How many is it today?"

"Ten."

"Oh my all at once?!"

"Yes."

"Must have been a car accident." She squealed with amusement.

"No, more interesting than some mere accident." Erwin spoke.

"What! Tell me!"

"The incident involved two mobs."

"Oooo A mob crime scene! Let's go, this will be so fun!"

"But they might shoot us again." Hanji spoke up once again.

"Like they always do when we come to pick damn gangsters up." Erwin responded.

"This is gonna be a good show!" She jumped, her cape flowing from behind as she jumped up onto the top of the fences, balancing as both arms drew out.

"Make sure you write them in this time, I got chewed out last time by Lord Pixis when I took the wrap for you."

"Aww you did? Your the best big brother ever!"

She jumped from the fences landing on Erwin with arms wrapped around his neck.

"I know, I honestly don't know what you'd do without me." He wrapped his arms around her waist, twirling his younger sister around before placing her on the ground once again.

\-------

What is greater than God, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it,  
and if you eat it, you'll die?

I couldn't help but think of the riddle while I laid in bed. It was finally the weekend and I hadn't even bothered to move from my spot as I raised my hand above me, starring at the ceiling of the stars that my dad had put up for me a while back.

It was only 9:00AM when I finally found the energy to get up. By now Mom was probably making breakfast for us.

I could see how pretty and white the snow was when I wondered around my window sill. I decided to grab my coat, earmuffs, and gloves so I could get a better view of the outside.

Mom didn't have to know, I was going to be at the very front of my house anyways.

  
I then opened the door with two hands, pulling until there was enough room for me to slide by.

"Pretty." I watched as small snowflakes fell from grey skies.

Normal kids would take this opportune moment to build snowmen and indulge themselves in activities such as snowball fights, but I just wanted to lay in the snow and mesmerize while watching the snow fall around me. I placed my hands close to my mouth, watching as my breath appeared between them.

And there it was again, those bell like sounds that almost sounded like chimes. It had a soft and lax feel that didn't feel as out of place like the first time. I closed my eyes, humming while I reveled in the quietness and the moving chimes that grew closer towards falling ears.

I slowly open them once I felt a presence in front of me. A deep grey tail as fluffy as a fox's and beautiful sterling eyes mixed with raven like hair. His eyes that seeped only widened, barely as if it was something familiar that he saw. His cheeks were pink most likely from the cold and his attire was of a white kimono with red intricate designs. His eyes almost looked... happy but the rest of his face was emotionless and unreadable. But I could have sworn the last time I saw him, he was a she. Maybe he has a sister...

His tail began to sway back and forth while he only stared at me. From what I know about foxes they are closely related to more of the dog breed than the cat breed which most likely means he is definitely happy. To be honest the sight in itself could have been the purest thing I had ever witnessed in my short lived life.

"Can I help you?"

Maybe he was lost and confused, and I usually don't communicate with the non living nor make eye contact with them. But I couldn't break my eyes away from the pretty grey fox Ghost.  
I really didn't want to, even if he was dangerous I don't think I would mind if something were to happen to me.

The grey fox opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He placed his hand over his throat as eyes and his tail lowered.

"Can you speak?"

He shook his head from side to side.

He then leaned down, crouching to his knees while drawing in the snow. He began to write the first letter which was "I". He paused looking as if he were hesitating on what to say next. As if their was something he really wanted to say but couldn't. His tail only swayed much slower from the previous.

_I'm looking for my voice._

"You lost your voice?"

He only bored into me once again. His expression looked as complex as ever. A mixture of sadness and bliss.

"Don't be sad... I can help you find it." I mumbled shyly.

His eyes rose back up to me, full of earnest and hope. His tail began to sway again, elegantly and beautifully.

My chest clenched onto itself, how his pure expressions made my heart ache so heavy and yet so reeling.

"Where should we start?" I asked with my hands folded behind my back.

He stood back up, staring towards the direction ahead of us as he began to sniff. He then pointed towards the back of the woods.

I also stared at the empty trees that held the collected snow. I began to progress moving towards the place where I could find his voice. And he soon followed behind, walking in swift motion to catch up to me.

It had taken a good minute to reach the very end of the elongated street, and there we stood in the very entrance of the eerie looking woods. I took a deep breath as I looked up, steadily taking the first step before I felt a hand pull me back. I was surprised by the sudden action, his hand holding my forearm with caution. His hand then slid gently into mine as they soon intertwined. My eyes went wide as I looked at the snow beneath my feet and my cheeks felt hot against the coldest of winds.

I didn't dare to look up. The fox ghost only knelt over with my hand still intact to his while he wrote in the white colored snow.

_It's dangerous in there. Stay close to me._

I only shook my head in response.

His hand tightened slightly but it was still tender as if he were afraid to break me.

He stepped forward making sure he was ahead of me, but I'd only take extra steps to catch up to his side.

"What exactly are we looking for?' I finally broke the calming silence.

He rose his finger against my lips, his eyes wondering around us. I only stood there watching as his ears twitched from side to side. He instantly grabbed me, throwing me against his chest as we fell forward to the ground. An arrow barely brushed the raven's shoulder while I was below him; my eyes widened at the sudden action.

The raven steered down at me, his eyes calming when he looked over to see if I was alright. His hands clenched towards the ground and the snow graveling beneath him as sterling eyes sharpened. It was a deadly sight, how his pretty fur meshed with the white slush beneath us and his serene state that changed so abruptly. He stood while his sleeve the arrow had hit slipped off his shoulder, his claws growing from his finger tips and several tails dispersing from behind. It was almost beautiful yet terrifying.

All I could see was fog before the figure decided to reveal itself. The tall and limber creature had camouflaged itself within the trees. His eyes opened that stood out with uncertainty. A bow n' arrow placed in hand as he was preparing another once more. It's shaky hands showed hesitation as the raven glared at its opponent. The ghost fox then leaned in charging towards the other creature, clawing his bow away with ease. The limber creature fell back, his eyes of one who was terrified.

He didn't appear to be threatening at all, it was quite odd to me coming from someone who tried to kill one of us.

The ghost was ready for his kill, his hand pointed like a dagger.

"Wait!" I run to hold his forearm.

The fox ghost only glared with unwavering eyes, those sharp wide eyes that could instill fear in any of his prey. The tall creature breathed heavily and his head began to shake from side to side as if he were in denial of his own situation.

"Why did you try to kill us?" I asked.

The creature's eyes looked anxious as he looked back at the emptiness of the woods before him. I could see the bark resemblance that matched the trees around us and his big brown eyes that appeared teary for a moment.

The ghost only tilted his head, but his hand still never moved away from the creature's throat.

Glands began dripping down the creature's head, his mouth trembling while clenching them together. He tried putting on a brave face since he still never answered my question.

I placed my hand over his eyes with the creature beneath still instilled with fear.

Their was one more thing I never mentioned. The other part of my burden that I must bear alone.

I can see people's most painful memories.

I don't know why I was given this thing called a "gift" but I'd prefer not to see them if I can.

With one touch I can witness their most vulnerable of states.

"I see." My eyes lowered slightly. "You are too kind to act on something like this alone."

I lifted my hand from his sweltering eyes.

"We'll help you."

The creature's eyes widened as his features softened. Large brown eyes that had taken form of vulnerability.

"It's okay." I spoke towards the fox's ear, my hands placed along his arm.

The fox loosened his intent, his eyes reeling back while pupils dilated back to normal.

"What's your name?"

The limber tree like being only wondered with his eyes.

I reach an offered hand out to him, my eyes never wavering from his.

"My name... My name is Bertholdt."

"Eren." I simply retorted.

The tree like creature finally reciprocated as he reached for my hand. It was an odd sensation since his hand was practically a twig. I then found the raven's hand find his way back into mine, tugging me as his eyes only watched me keenly.

He gently tugged as an indication to proceed on our small journey with our now so called new companion who soon followed as well. I could feel the tension that ran thinly between them, his hand that gently squeezed mine.

"I'm sorry." Bertholdt spoke up.

"Don't be." I said while facing straight ahead. "Many in your position would have done the same thing."

"But..." The tall limbered being slowed his pace while furthering himself away from us.

I halt before turning back.

"Come on." I said softly, reaching my hand out towards him.

With his head downward he eventually found his ground, picking his pace up, once again before furthering deeper along the path.

"Wow I'm disappointed in you Bertholdt."

I looked above to see a young girl with long brunet hair that was tied up in a ponytail eloquently. She sat amongst a tree branch as she kicked her legs freely while eating what appeared to be some kind of assortment of bread.

"Well it's my turn now, my boss had placed a bet on me that I would win."

She next jumped off before gently floating towards ground. She also wore an adorned kimono except hers was of a deep mustard color with white flower patterns that scattered throughout.

She looks from me to the fox with eyes examining before she spoke once again.

"So the object of the game is to hold my hands as long as you can." The youthful girl pulled out both empty hands.

"How long?" I asked

"Hmm depends."

"Well those are very vague instructions." I reiterated.

The fox then stood forward.

"Oh no its not you that I want. It's the boy." She pointed.

I stepped forward with firm eyes that only bored into the her.

"You have crumbs on your face."

"I do?!... Where?"

"Right there." I Pointed towards her left cheek.

She smudged the right side profusely.

"No the other side.... a little further."

"Did I get it?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"Anyways if you can hold my hands for one minute then I'll let you pass."

"Okay."

I placed my palms on top of hers, her hands now holding mine.

Her hands began to squeeze mine, heat admitting almost immediately from her palms. The heat within seconds were becoming almost unbearable, my teeth clenching as I squeezed my eyes and smoke soon dispersed from the burning sensation.

I could feel a cool hand then pull on my wrist violently. This had caused myself to fall into the fox's chest, him now turning me as he grabbed for both of my hands. The smell of burnt skin and discoloration caused his eyes to widen while his hands now gently held up mine. He leaned his eyes into them, as if he wanted to hide his shame. His thumbs began caressing my knuckles as lips tenderly pecked the scarring and his eyes that looked as if they wanted to cry.

I couldn't help but blush while he repetitively kissed the small bruised skin.

"Its okay I'm fine really."

Why was he crying over me?

Why is his touch so gentle towards me?

He only shook his head repeatedly not daring himself to meet my eyes.

"That wasn't a minute, maybe ten seconds to be exact." The youthful girl gnawed at her bread.

I slowly slipped my hands out from his grasp, turning back towards the girl.

"Gonna give it another try I see." She smiled with earnest.

Before I could offer her up my hands the fox ghost stood before her with his back facing me. He slowly knelt to his knees with the fronts of his palms facing backwards towards the ground. He offered himself as his wrist hung and his eyes facing the pale mesh.

"Is an observer of this realm begging mercy from a minuscule spirit like me?" The girl asked, laced with amusement.

"And not just any mere observer, a very strong one at that." She kelt over towards his ear.

She then stood sighing while hands were placed on her hips.

Even if I wanted to I can't accept your humble request. My boss would be very upset if I don't at least come back with something.

"Something?"

"He needs the skin from an innocent."

I could tell that she was depicting from the look of shock that fell from both of our faces. Her eyes studying what we would do next.

"Don't worry it's not as bad as it sounds. I just need a small amount, even if they come in specks."

I could feel my chest heave and my face turn white as I bored into my palms. I was somewhat tolerable when it came to certain levels of pain. I would usually never cry unless the pain was just blatantly unbearable.

"It's okay." I told him from behind. I placed my hand on one of his wrist lowering its stance.

"I'll do it."

He clutched onto my wrist now with his head still faced downward.

"It appears that he won't let you boy."

"We have to get your voice back right? It's important to you."

"He's not gonna just let you willingly burn your hands."

"I know."

I stood there complacent for a moment before instantly grasping for the young girl's hands once the ghost wasn't looking. 

It burned, the pain was soon quickly becoming unbearable once again. I winced barely as the seconds began to only grow slower and slower.

The fox ghost lunged forwards pushing both palms into the brunet's chest, causing her to nearly fall before catching herself.

My hands shook uncontrollably as I nearly crouched from the wind leaving discomfort to my now current burn marks.

The ghost barely could give anymore attention to the youthful girl before instantly turning back towards me. His hands shook as well as they surrounded mine. He couldn't bring himself to actually touch the discoloration that formed on my palms. It's as if he wouldn't allow himself too.

"I'm sorry." I simply said.

His pupils dilated once again in a state of shock.

The girl sighed once more.

"I guess this should be good enough." She rounded the specks of ash that came from my hands, placing them into a dark blue velvet like pouch.

"It's not my thing to burn children. You may go through." She stepped aside with her arm out leading the way towards the lengthy path.

"We can go now." I spoke softly.

He shook his head rapidly, his eyes that wouldn't meet mine.

"We have to go now. Don't let my burn marks be all for nothing."

The raven clenched his eyes as he clapped his hands together, a white ribbon like string began to form between each palm as he pulled them back apart. With tediousness and care he wrapped both hands with ease. The bandage was now placed on both of my palms. 

He then gently grabbed for my right hand, his sterling eyes gazing at me with lips pressing along the center of my palm longer then usual. He proceeded to do the same with my other hand as well. 

I felt this this odd sensation, as if my knees would go weak any second. 

_I want to heal your hands, but it won't work without my voice._

The raven wrote the following sentence along the plush snow. 

He looked utterly frustrated, his teeth that clenched and the hands that clenched against his kimono.

I'm not used to having someone besides my parents worry so much about me. It made my chest pang and ache watching him like this. 

"It's okay." I place both hand into the air. "It doesn't hurt that bad." 

It hurts so much. 

"I'll be fine."

He barely looked up at me as he leaned his forehead into mine. The soft raven hair brushing against my skin. He finally stood up, once again barely sliding his hand into mine as he was very aware of my burn marks. And as complacent as I was I couldn't help but feel a since of comfort warm me once again.

Bertholdt then initiated the dreadful walk with the ghost fox beginning to find movement as well. The snow in the air soon delving heavily, blowing around as I struggled to catch breath. The winds were stronger than ever as I could barely make ground as I stumbled. My hands still ached from the recent burns and my eyes blurred from snow that flew towards my face.

"It should be this way." Bertholdt yelled over the heavy blizzards.

I could barely see at this point, only following the hand that held mine securely.

Finally we had reached a set of two solid iron doors, fog collectively accumulating with time as a figure was standing amongst the very top. Their arms were folded with a large grin that followed pursuit before they decided to speak.

"So you actually made it here."

The fox Ghost only pierced his eyes upward towards the prideful figure.

"Well I be damned."

"Ymir Goddess of the Wind." Bertholdt knelt down almost instantly before her.

"I see you've failed at your task. I'm not surprised."She down looked at the limber creature.

"Oi foxy! Think you can open this door?" The goddess pointed towards the huge inanimate object beneath her.

His eyebrows furrowed and his hand loosened from mine. The sudden absence felt odd as the last bit of warmth left me now.

His palms pressed tediously against the door as If he were getting a feel for something. One tail after another started to appear with its gray colored fur growing in lengths. He raised both hands off before slamming them back with impact, pushing with all he had. The wind began to spiral beneath him causing the iron doors to shake and tremble, but it still wasn't enough. I watched as he tried to overcome his challenge. It was hard enough with me just standing there complacent, watching while he struggled. I eventually made movement, walking towards the iron objects while leaning with my whole body. I pushed as I began to grunt underneath the pressure.

The silver eyed fox instantly turned his attention towards me, his eyes that filled itself with concern. I sent him a reassuring look wanting to reel his calm if even just for a moment. My burning hands that stung along the cold doors didn't help, but I wanted to do what I could even if I knew that I couldn't do much. I pushed harder, knees bent and my eyes downward towards the ground. Bertholdt had eventually approached on the other side of the fox, pushing with limber arms as he grunted under his breath as well. The doors moved ever so slightly with all three of our efforts now and yet the results were so minimal.

"Is that the best you can do with all three of you?" Ymir scoffed.

I could see the fox grow with frustration. His teeth that ground with one another while he pressed with more impact than before. I felt so helpless, I pushed harder until I fell on my knees, the fox then pulled me back with one hand grabbing my upper arm, hoisting me up while throwing me behind his back now.

"Wait I can help."

His fur like tail coiled around my waist, holding me back while he and Bertholdt proceeded to push.

"I can..." My voice lowered softly.

I could see the look of superiority in Ymir's eyes. She looked down on the ghost fox, causing his fur to coil around me tighter subconsciously. His steely eyes glared at her before he began sucking in large amounts of air while holding in his breath.

My eyes widened, seeing the excess mounts of air that suddenly left his body and the metal doors that shanked from side to side. I felt my feet pickup from the ground until the fox wrapped another tail around me securely.

Bertholdt was being blown back as his feet clenched to its soiled roots along the ground.

And the doors continued to shake as the cracks began to form. My eyes widened once again as I watched the iron doors crush and crumble around me. I watched in astonishment, of how amazing the Ghost Fox was. The way he breathed heavily as his chest nearly heaved.

"Bertholdt, you really messed up this time." Ymir snubbed down at him.

I could see the limbered creature quiver underneath her glare as she raised one arm and with a simple flick of her finger that sent Bertholdt flying across the snowy field.

"Bertholdt!"

"And how dare you imitate my wind magic. You think you're better than us Gods since you can mearly imitate the things us Gods can only perform?" Ymir's eyes pierced as the raven's daggered back at her. 

I ran towards the limber creature as he met harshly with the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah don't worry about me." He grunted while struggling to stand up. "Besides, he's waiting for you."

"Huh?"

Bertholdt pointed towards the direction of the grey furry tale that I suddenly grew all to familiar with. His tail that swayed from side to side with his back facing us. He stood there complacent as snowflakes began to drizzle along the white-grey colored skies.

Ahh he really does look pretty in the snow

I can't help but admire the way his fur reflects off the white mesh that compiled around us.

He turned his head ever so slightly with the front of his bangs that fell over his eyes. I could only see the corner of his mouth that barely left an opening as if he just remembered that he still couldn't speak. But I could tell that Bertholdt was right.

He was waiting for me.

I looked forward, my eyes never daring to look away from what was ahead of me. The silver colored Fox with raven hair and his hand that laid at his side. I ran as footprints followed my path. I suddenly tripped causing my my body to fall against his side. His arm enveloped and coiled around my back as I looked up.

"Sorry." I blushed for some odd reason. I felt more vulnerable than ever as his eyes only bored into me.

He hoisted me up while my eyes stayed glued to his.

Why couldn't I just look away. Most "normal" people would have looked away by now.

He proceeded to pat my head gently, tenderly for those mere moments as the small gust of wind blew against my hair. He slowly and hesitantly traced his hand from my upper arm into my hand once again. I could see his pinkish color seep through pearlescent skin.

_It could still be dangerous_

The fox traced his fingers along the snow while I only shook my head in agreement.

I could feel the small tugs whenever I would begin to fall behind. His footsteps were a little bigger than mine and his legs were a little longer too, but oddly enough he was still quite short for his height.

The trail ahead of us was also covered in white, the trees , the skies, everything. It was as if we were enwrapped inside of the small world of a snow globe and I was utterly entranced by it all.  
I dragged my finger along the trees that were masked in the snow, my eyes lighting up at its simplicity.

I turned back to find the silver fox eyeing me with his peripheral. I suddenly felt some what self conscious and more aware then previous.

The walk was quiet and long, it was as if it were a never ending trail since all I could see was the sheer whiteness of snow ahead of me.

The fox eventually came to a halt, causing me to bump into hm once more.

"What is it?" I asked curiously

He only pointed in an upward direction, my eyes followed until they reached the opulent fortress that stood before us.

"Wait when was there a castle here?"

It's gray colored fort stood out as we eventually stepped forward and the winds blew harsher than before as my burnt hands stung. Two massive glass like doors stood as we reached the entrance of the castle. I observed as each of his hands was complacent along the entry way. And with ease he pushed each aside while I followed close behind. Inside was an empty opulent foyer. Its rooms were dark that left the remnants of cob webs and such. Paintings and cracked statues also were placed at random along the inside interior.

"You're late."

A young woman laced in all white spoke, her white iridescent hair that dangled along the throne like chair as she tilted her head. Her hair was long enough to wear that I couldn't make out her eyes very much and her smile that was also hard to depict.

"I was waiting patiently since I knew you wouldn't just let me have your voice."

The fox ghost's eyebrows arched as sterling eyes only starred onward.

"Are you really going to glare at God's child like that?" She smiled with a velvety tone that also followed.

"Aww don't be mad at me, you know how it is around here. There is a price that comes with anything that you desire most."

"But... Since you are an important figure and ally for me I guess I'll disobey father just once and give it back."

The raven only stood there, his hand never leaving mine as her head swayed towards me. As if it was only now that she finally noticed my presence.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you were there."

I was completely unbothered by her comment if it was actually her intent on being offensive.

I enjoyed being alone and going unnoticed. It was less problematic on my end.

The fox ghost then slid his hand from mine to my wrist, pulling me towards the side to where I was fully behind his small framed body.

"Here you go, now take good care of it." The two delicate hands held the ball of light with care as she smiled softly. Her eyes went serene as she stood on both toes, pressing the ball of light with both palms almost instantaneously into his neck that seeped through the skin and into his throat.

And as I blinked within that one millisecond of breath, the fortress was gone. All of the remains were of a tarnished castle were all that remained as we and the young woman were now standing out side.

The winds created a flurry of blizzards that slightly made it even harder to breathe as I on looked with the raven in front of me. He had fallen to his knees as he heaved and breathed harshly. His claws that clung to his chest and the feverish cheeks that soon blossomed and formed.

I only ran towards him unsure of what else to do, but the blizzards that blew almost violently were just too strong.

The droplets and pieces of the white colored specks eventually enwrapped it selves around the fox ghost. His raven hair and gray tail that blew and curled as he clung to himself.

I was scared and unsure. I had this sudden urge to run and hold him if that were the means to protect him. I had to fight the pain and ache that were spreading throughout my palms.

His head dangled back and hung as he bored into the grayish colored sky as the harsh winds blew over seconds after. The young laced woman stood far off behind with only hands behind her back now.

The Raven hesitantly raised his hand since the snow had finally calmed. He reached for his throat that he squeezed and pressed. His hair that fell over his eyes as ears puckered and twitched. And his gorgeous grey tail that adorned as it calmly swayed from side to side.

The silence before me was beautiful. The imagery of how happy I could tell the ghost really was, was beautiful. Even without a smile I could tell by the little gestures he'd make just like how a dog would.

And he stood before struggling to find his balance.

His body finally turning towards my direction as he clenched onto his chest.

His eyes that swelled with the bottom lip that he bit.

Struggling, struggling as eyes began to water.

My chest also felt tight, the tightest that it has ever felt.

And as he finally rose his head the tears that threatened to fall never did, just glossy like orbs that fought within himself for its release. His shoulders that laid broad along his tiny frame, and his slender arms that hung from his sides, to his eyes that longingly looked into mine.

"Eren." The name quivered along thinned lips.

"Eren." He breathed.

Please

"Eren." The name sounded so painful yet so warm.

Please stop.

"....Eren."

The way he called my name could have brought tears to my eyes.

As if he were waiting to call me by my name.

All this time

As if he were waiting for me, utterly and patiently. 

The way he called my name did bring tears to my eyes

I don't know why

But it was beautiful

Very beautiful

The way he called for me

As if he wanted to call for me all this time....

 

* * *

 

My name is Eren Jaeger.

I am currently twelve years old.

I've been told I am too mature for my age.

I don't like people.

I have a strong infatuation with penguins.

And I can also see beyond that of the living.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited to write this new work.  
> Hanji and Erwin will also be very heavly involved with this fic moving forward and you will learn more about everyone in the next couple of chapters. Don't worry this won't be a slow paced story :). I hope yoy like it! There's a lot more fluffiness coming up in the next chapter ^_^.
> 
> Oh and to get a clear idea of what the penguin looks like look up the anime Mawaru Peinguindrum :D.


	2. Can I stay by your side?

  
Sudden footsteps clouded my ears and my now blurry vision only grew from the tears that fell down my eyes. I rubbed them profusely with my arm before I could feel his hand gently pull them back. His thumbs wiped away what was left as he cupped my hands into his.

"I can finally heal them." His voice sounded faint but sweet.

He unwrapped the mere bandage that enveloped my hands with the mere discoloration that formed.

Gently he placed his hand underneath mine, kissing the knuckles as he whispered over them.

My heart raced with every touch his lips would make. Was it really necessary to kiss my hands in order for them to heal? 

"Eren, I have to lick your hands in order to complete the healing process."

I backed on instinct, but his hold on my hands only held on tighter causing me to wince slightly.

"I don't want to scare you. It may be unpleasant but my saliva can heal your wounds."

There wasn't anything I could really say. I only crouched my face downward as my skin ran hot. My hand was brought up against his cheek, his cheek that he rubbed tenderly against the slightly gross skin. He then dragged his tongue over the frontal of my palm causing my knees to instantly go weak. His tongue eventually maneuvered between my fingers and to the other side of my palm. The way he licked them seemed as if he were in a trance as sterling eyes glazed and nearly dozed off.

"You don't have to do this." I spoke up shyly.

He grabbed for my other palm as I whimpered from the sensation. His soft tongue that licked and suckled every part of my hand.

"I could just collect my saliva and mix it in with a dry spell. Then I can rub them on instead."

"We can do that." I simply agreed.

"I'd rather lick them though."

I swear his eyes curved into a smile for those mere seconds. But my imagination could also be getting the best of me.

"I feel weird about this."

"Don't be. I want to heal you properly..."

A whimper escaped once again as my fingers had also entered his mouth.

Does the healing process really feel like this?

"Does it feel any better?"

"Yeah." I faintly answered.

"Thank goodness." He mumbled against the finger that was still inside his mouth.

My hands, they really were going back to normal. The fresh skin that pruned over the dead flesh that evaporated before me.

"You don't have to lick anymore." I tried to hide my wavering voice.

The fox only proceeded to lick the other hand, fingers and all while I hid my face profusely. Drool connected from his tongue and my fingers as he finally pulled away. I then fell to my knees buckling before I fell onto the flurry snow. My cheeks that ran rapid and my hands felt as if they were never in the unbearable state as previous.

"Can you stand?"

I never noticed how silk like his voice was until now.

"I..."

I tried standing only to find myself fall to my knees once again.

"Okay." Was all he said before his slender arm coiled around my waist. Hoisting me to his side with my body and face that dangled over.

"I'll take you back." He spoke as he twirled the raven strand over his sterling silver eyes.

"I can walk."

But the fox ghost only ignored me, carrying me as he walked past Bertholdt now.

Bertholdt only stood along the sidelines, watching keenly as the raven carried me with ease.

"Thank you Eren."

I could hear the faint smile in his voice as he said my name. I swear that I almost thanked God for the given name that my mother gave me that day. 

"I just couldn't ignore that sad face you were making." I replied.

I heard a mere chuckle escape as my arms swung from side to side and my eyes that drooped while following each small foot print he'd leave behind. It was quiet and serene once again, the peaceful kind that I could appreciate most.

"I never got your name." I don't know why I bothered to break the silence, but I really did want to know his name at least.

".... It's Levi."

"Levi..." I mumbled to myself.

"Odd, I had a friend named Levi."

"A friend?"

"I don't really want to talk about that."

"Why not?"

"Because... he's not here anymore."

Levi didn't bother to speak up on anything else along the lengthy blizzard like path. The snowflakes were still falling calmer than ever as I hung off his arm and I almost forgot that Bertholdt was actually following us back out of the snowy fortress.

"Levi..."

Why did I call out his name again?

"Hm?"

"What is greater than God, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it,  
and if you eat it, you'll die?"

"Nothing."

I curved my neck upwards with my eyes boring into him keenly.

"There is nothing greater than God or more evil than the devil."

"I guess so."

"Why the odd question?"

"It was just something that some annoying old woman told me, it's been bothering me ever since."

"That riddle is kind of bleak for a child. Don't you agree?"

"Maybe."

"But you're not like the other children."

I could hear the fainted smile that wanted to curve once again. It made my chest feel hot, as if I were more special than the other mere simple beings. This was the very first time in my short lived life, that I was actually happy that I could see the things beyond the living.

"Levi... I think I can walk now."

"We're almost there."

I could see my house from here. The white covered roof and the brick colored tiling that lead towards the main entrance.

"Mom?"

I could see my mother frantic as she shouted for my name. Levi had placed me down gently with his arm that remained coiled around me.

"Eren..."

I turned instantly at the silky tone that played against my ears.

When did his face get so close?

And as the world stopped around me I could feel cold lips pressing against my cheek. He pressed with firmness and yet a softness that lingered as he then pulled away. My eyes widened when I fully turned his way. His face adorned with pink cheeks that flushed and bloomed against his pearlescent skin.

Why are you the one blushing?

I could see the unsure mannerism appear as he twirled and pinched at his bangs once again. His sterling eyes hiding beneath the sheer embarrassment that he only wanted to hide. It was painfully adorable how precious the mere sight was. I kind of had the odd urge to hug him, to pet the top of his head while rubbing his delicate fur like ears.

"Eren!"

My attention snapped towards my shouting mother who suddenly ran towards me. She ran while the mist that left each breath grew heavier the closer that she drew. Her arms that ran wild as she hugged me harshly. I nearly stumbled as she fell to her knees and the basking smell of honey that enveloped my senses. Her cheeks rubbed profusely against mine as she shook uncontrollably and my shoulder felt damp before I heard the odd sounds of muffles escape her lips.

"Eren where were you?! I was looking everywhere for you!"

"Mom."

I never had mom yell at me before. I was always the good kid that I aspired to be. This was the first time I ever saw mom mad at me. I don't want to worty mother, I want mom to be happy.

"I was worried sick. I thought..."

"I'm really sorry mom. I didn't mean to..."

"Don't scare me like that. I told you if you want to go outside you have to let me know!"

"Okay." My eyes threatened to water once again.

"Eren." Mother wiped my eyes with her thumb. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." She sighed into her chest. 

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm just happy that your safe." She squeezed my body against her chest.

"I made breakfast for you but It's already cold so I'll---"

"I'll eat it." I cut mother off before she could finish.

"Oh no I'll make you something fresh sweetie."

"No I want the breakfast you made for me." I shook my head clenching to her cream colored apron.

"Oh... alright. But if you don't like it tell me right away, I'll make anything you like."

"Mom you shouldn't reward me with food after what I just did."

Mother only shook her head with each of her hands complacent on my shoulders

"Eren I was so worried about you, all I could think about was just wanting to see your face. I imagined you eating the things I would take the time to make for you and seeing your smile when you'd tell me how good it was. Simple moments like those are what brings me true happiness. So if I tell you to pick whatever it is you would like to eat then you at least owe me that much."

"Okay." A small smile somehow crept along my lips.

"Your freezing." Her hands plopped on both sides of my cheeks before taking my hand to reel me back inside the warm comfort home.

I then turned back as I drew closer and closer towards the entrance of my house. All that remained were the snowflakes that fell slowly, fluttering where his mere existence was only moments before. I stumbled and loss balance since I never looked forward, only at the empty space of where he left me.  
  
That was the very first time in my short lived life, that I was actually happy that I could see the things beyond the living. That there were things that were also beautiful that others couldn't see. It was a shame that only I, a mere odd child was able to witness the dazzling creature. And in that moment I wished more than anything that I could keep this gift so that I could meet the beautiful fox ghost once again someday.

Someday....

\--------

But I never thought that, that someday would arrive only the next morning when I looked outside my window sill, to bear witness the opulent spirit twiddling with his fingers along the side of my yard. His face appeared almost unsure with the minimal steps he would take as he stepped forward and then somehow would find his original spot only moments later.

I couldn't help but find the amusement in Levi's odd behavior.

I almost instantly pushed myself off the bed; running to throw my burgundy colored hat, earmuffs, and jacket on. My striped blue and white pajamas's still stayed intact as I curved out my door, pacing down the hall into my parent's bedroom.

"Mom I'm going outside." I pushed against her hip almost playfully.

"It's so early." My mother mumbled.

"Eren why don't you wait for a little bit." My father also mumbled.

"I can't, I have to go now."

"Do you really have to?"

"Yes."

Father barely sat up as mother followed as well.

"It's okay dear I'll watch him." She patted his hand to lay back down.

Father threw himself back with eyes that never even opened to begin with while mom slowly slid off the bed to place the pink silk robe over her night gown.

I ran down the hall as my mother slothfully followed behind, rubbing her eyes as the       un-welcomed sun shone against her honey colored eyes.

"Eren slow down." She grumbled sleepily.

"I have to hurry before he leaves."

"He?"

"Never mind." I quickly covered as I swung open the brown meshed colored door.

"Eren."

I stumbled along the few footsteps as I heard the bells chiming eloquently against my ears. I observed all over the empty yard that was basked in white powered snow but Levi was no where to be found.

Is he hiding from me?

I could see the adorned grayish colored tail that swayed happily from side to side along the other end of my house. The rousing curiosity piqued my interest as I steadily strolled with each conjuring step. The tail that wagged nearly stroked against my skin as I grabbed its full head of fur head first, my arm enveloping in its soft ticklish feel. I giggled into the reveling texture before Levi instantly turned, his face almost of a mortified appearance more than anything.

He jumped back with tail in possession of his grasp, clinging to the gray fur towards his rouged face.

"You came back." I simply said hiding my somewhat childish smile.

"I... was just checking if you were alright."

"Mm hmm I'm good as new." My voice said, dry as ever.

"That's good." He pinched at the frontal of his hair once again.

What an odd habit that was.

"Is that all you came here for?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? So you didn't come to play with me?" I simply asked.

"I was simply assigned to only observe and take information of this world, you just happened to be apart of that world."

"So you don't want to play with me..." My monotoned voice masked the slight disappointment.

"I never said that." His cheeks went a slight shade of pink under raven colored hair.

".... Levi promise me you won't go anywhere."

"What are you---"

"Just promise me. I'll be right back."

I ran back inside to grab Mr. Penguin before haltering back outside. The blueish stuffed animal was clenched close against my chest and my eyes wondered when Levi was no where in sight.

"Eren."

I nearly turned instantly, my eyes wide as I pierced into the spirit like being that laid across his stomach amongst the discolored rooftop of ours.

"You thought I actually left." He stated.

I couldn't hide the self doubt that clouded within me and my cheeks that flushed underneath my jacket.

"Maybe." I pressed the Penguin closer to me, my nose that grazed against the plush feel.

"This is Mr. Penguin." I randomly raised the soft stuffed animal over my head. "You're the first besides my parents to properly meet him so you should consider yourself pretty lucky."

"You think so?"

"I know so. In order for me to allow you to bask within the presence of Mr. Penguin means that you must be of some level of importance."

"Are you saying that I'm important?" Levi asked before he glided downwards eloquently, with arms spread wide as his white kimono looked more like an intricate butterfly with wings that fluttered steadily.

He somehow was already in front of me now, his small stature that casted along the bright sun had me distracted when he cupped his hand into mine.

"Please don't say such things." He kissed my hand, the gliding touch that only roused my heart irritatingly.

"I am nothing of such importance."

"That's not true..." My eyes averted.

"I did come here for another reason. I wanted to repay you for helping me get my voice back."

"You already thanked me."

"You also had your hands burnt in the process."

"But you healed them back."

"It's not enough."

"If I say it is then it is."

Levi stood there before bending each knee towards the cold heavy ground. He sat on top of them before elongating his back until his forehead pressed against his folded hands beneath him. He was bowing before my feet.

It was an unpleasant feeling that surged within me. I didn't like the thought of something so dazzling to submit underneath me like that.

I also plopped to my knees, pulling at his delicate arms that could have easily slipped through my grasp.

"Play with me."

His sterling eyes arose like how a child's would. And his thin lips drooped from misunderstanding.

"That is all you really want?"

"I don't have any friends besides Mr. Penguin... so it's kind of hard to play certain games with just the two of us." I muffled against the plush object.

"You can hold him if you want." I held out my only friend towards the raven haired man.

He hesitantly and carefully placed each hand with tenderness. His eyes that looked like sterling crystals could have deceived me possibly. If it were all mere mind tricks playing with me then I would admit to witnessing the small smile hidden within them.

"Do you like him?"

"He's soft."

"Hmm that's why I always sleep with him at night."

Levi hugged the inanimate object towards his cheek, he pressed and rubbed the soft texture as a kitten would to it's owner.

"Eren loves you the most." Levi's eyebrows arched slightly against the thin lines that beard his forehead. He almost looked as if he envied the inanimate object.

"Let's play cops and robbers." I then suggested.

\------

"Grisha look at this."

Grisha skimmed his eyes towards the glass paneled window. He witnessed his son playing with his favorite stuffed animal while conversing with what appeared to be no one but himself. His actions that maneuvered as if some one were actually there, and his hidden smile he would barely show shone for some odd reason.

"He's talking so much... but no one's there..." Carla's voice wavered uncanny like. "He never talks this much to anyone."

"It's normal to have imaginary friends Carla."

"But he's twelve, most twelve year olds don't have imaginary friends anymore."

"Carla, let him be. He's a good kid, he's having fun and he's finally smiling again."

"I know. I just can't help but always worry."

"I know I'm not at home as much, it's Eren who always looks out for you when I'm not here."

Grisha kissed his wife, enveloping his hand along her shoulder as he rubbed with comfort.

"It takes a toll on him when we're always moving, that's why I want him to finally have a stable life here. He'll be fine Carla, he's smart, kind, and he still adores us at such an age."

Carla couldn't help but giggle into her hand.

"Most children at his age usually argue and rebel against their parents." Grisha added.

"Well Eren has always been a little different right?" Carla asked as more a statement then an actual question. 

"He'll always be our precious little boy. So we'll watch over him from here, making sure that he grows up to become a fine young man one day. But until then let him be, he's having innocent child like fun, we should not take this for granted Carla. Because one day we'll miss the little him."

\---------

I ran in circles around the older charmed home. The snow didn't help much as it created trails and footprints with each step that I would make. I know I needed more people in order to actually play cops and robbers but I doubt I would ever get the opportune moment like this again with anyone else since I usually enjoy the company of being alone.  
Mr. Penguin was the object that Levi was ordered to protect while I was the robber. It helped since I was actually quite possessive over my favorite things, so it was much easier to find the motivation to win.

"I didn't know that spirits could sweat." I suddenly wiped my hand onto his forehead, causing his bangs to also be pressed back as well.

"Well spirits don't usually play cops and robbers."

"Point taken."

"Let's play mother may I next."

"Okay." Levi simply agreed.

These games are actually pretty hard to play with only two, Mr. Penguin ended up falling asleep on us so we were unable to have as much affect when we engaged.

"Do you have any three's?" I asked.

"Go Fish." Levi simply answered.

I picked a card out of the deck while the raven tediously examined, mouthing to himself each card that was placed at hand which didn't help much in his case.

"Do you... have any queens?"

"Go fish."

His eyes lowered as lashes played along his crystal haze. The way he picked up the next card was so graceful and etiquette like.

"Do you have an ace?"

Levi almost flinched when I called out one of the cards he surely had in his hand. His ears slightly lowered and his lip pouted somewhat.

"Next time don't mouth the cards in your hand. It's a dead giveaway."

He blushed when I called him out which made me feel sort of guilty.

"... I didn't mean it like that." I retorted

His eyes only peeked between his bangs before lowering them back down towards his dealt hand.

Was he mad at me?

"Do you have any sevens?"

"No."

"Yes you do."

He blushed once again, gradually scanning his cards before begrudgingly handing me two of his sevens.

I nearly cleaned out his whole deck while Levi's sulky like expression exuded towards the end of the game.

He really was like a child in some ways. The way he would get all shy if I stared at him too long or how happy he would get if I praised him even in the slightest. Levi really wasn't that complex of a creature despite how clearly breathtaking he was. But there was also so much that I didn't know. He was prettybopen with his emotions and yet there was still this mysterious aura about him.

"Levi..." I barely called as the street lights soon flickered the graveling streets.

"Eren it's time for dinner dear!" My head snapped back at mother instantly before turning back to him. I was almost afraid if I had stared away too long that he would disappear on me again.

"I had lots of fun today." I said softly

Levi's cheeks flushed as he scratched on one of them keenly. His hair that would hang over hooded eyes when he was happy or bashful was yet another habit I soon picked up.

"Did you have fun?"

The gray furred fox clenched his hands at his sides, the answer taking far too long for my liking.  
I almost grew self conscious at the elongated brewing silence between us. And his eyes never deterred from the powdered snow that played against our feet.

His clenched hands eventually found its release as they combed together at the front material of his kimono. His ears puckered and his eyes closed with a serenely like sentiment. He bowed his head to where his raven locks hung and blew against pearlescent skin.

"I am grateful to have spent these mere moments with you Eren. Thank you for allowing me to repay you even if I wasn't able to amount to much."

My eyes averted as eyebrows furrowed. "You don't have to bow to me, it makes me feel weird." I barely mumbled.

Something didn't feel right

I feel like all this time

You were always holding back

Like there was so much you wanted to say

What happened to those sterling eyes that called my name

They looked so blissful and yet so painful

That they almost made me want to cry

"Your mother is waiting for you. You don't want to worry her."

Wait

I heard those wondrous chiming bells that played as he turned away. He commenced his path onward with each steady step, but I could see the clear hesitation in them as if he wasn't ready to leave.

Wait why are you getting farther away

There's still so much more that I want to know

Wait

Levi

The chiming bells were sounding faint the farther he sauntered from me.

"Levi." I called out

He came to a sudden halt. His back only facing me while pretty raven hair wisped along his small nape.

"Why did your eyes look like that? ... When you called for me, why did you look like you were going to cry?"

His head barely turned, only enough for me to distinguish the straight lined lips that never curved.

The snow was at its calmest while the moon shone against silver. And I thought he was already pretty in the sun, but the moon could have easily put it to shame.

"I was very happy to see you again."

"Huh? But... that doesn't answer my question." My heart could have ruptured from the sweet tone he used, the faint and peaceful bells that also followed as he spoke.

Levi's lips only curled upward somewhat.

"Eren."

I could hear the shuffling footsteps of my mother scattering across the snow before she placed both palms on my shoulders.

"Eren you've been out here all day, you really need to come inside and eat. You even passed on your lunch."

"Sorry I got distracted."

Mom smiled while rubbing the top of my head tenderly.

"You can come back outside after school tomorrow okay?"

"That feels so long from now."

"I know sweetie, but it's already getting dark outside, and after you eat you need to get ready for bed."

"Okay." I mumbled lowly.

Mom enveloped my hand into hers, guiding me back into the well heated house that basked me in warmth. My ears felt somewhat numb since I was outside for so long and my fingertips had an odd tingling sensation as I clutched onto Mr. Penguin against my barren chest.

"Looks like you had a lot of fun today." Father spoke while already seated at the dinner table.

"I did." Was all I could answer in response.

"I see you've made a new friend."

My eyes could have literally popped out of my head in every since of the word when father said that to me.

"We were watching you play outside today." Mom added.

"I was just playing with Mr. Penguin."

"Eren It's normal to have imaginary friends." Father exclaimed.

Normal

What does normal have anything to do with it?

Father only smiled before taking a sip of his cold beverage.

"What's their name?" Mom asked as she set the plates amongst the glass stained table.

"I don't have any imaginary friends."

"No need to be shy about it." Mother giggled while father leaned forward, his chin laying on hands that intertwined with one another.

"Imaginary friends are a psychological and social phenomenon where a friendship or other interpersonal relationships takes place in the imagination rather than the external physically of reality." Father exclaimed in his own scientific way.

This was the more un-welcoming side of my Dad being a doctorate. He always liked picking at my brain, reading my emotions and responses like a therapist would. I was very well aware that their was absolutely nothing "ordinary" about me. But It made me feel violated somewhat, like there was nothing I could ever keep to myself inside my mind. I knew that Dad only wanted the best for me, and he always provided for us, making sure that we were financially stable while he worked hard day in and day out. He was a good father, so I usually just let him ramble on to his heart's content.

"Although they may seem very real to their creators, children usually understand that their imaginary friends are not real. As long as you retain that you'll be fine son."

"Grisha dear don't you think that's a little much for him?"

"Eren is a bright young boy, he definitely has the brains of his father." Dad said proudly

"No I meant it kind of takes away from the fun, imagination part of it, you know?" Mom batted her honey like eyes towards father.

Yes go Mom. I cheered internally

"I guess you have a point." Father thought thoroughly

"Just ignore what I said son, enjoy your youth as long as possible."

I silently nodded while placing the creamy texture of the casserole mother had made into my mouth. My feet that swung and I swayed from side to side chewing its contents with pure satisfaction.

\------

"Good night." Mom and Dad had tucked me in from each side of my bed. With each also placing a kiss on the side of my cheeks.

"Are you sure you're okay by yourself tonight?"

"Yes I'm okay."

"Just knock if you change your mind alright?"

I had to learn to get over the odd crept sounds that I'd hear from time to time during the long sleepless nights. I had to eventually learn to ignore the ominous whispers that would cascade from my ears. I had to try to close my eyes when I'd see things that I would find scary or unpleasant.

I had to eventually grow up.

I clenched for Mr. Penguin underneath the fleece blanket, throwing its bluish color over my face, I breathed harsher than usual, to the point where I was heaving and panting and I clenched my eyes as tight as I could. I had to get over my fear, I shouldn't let them get the best of me. But it was nearly impossible to sleep with anxiety as intensified as this. There was no point in sleeping alone if I couldn't sleep at all.

I just want them to leave me alone.

"I know you're awake." I heard a disturbed rasp towards the edges of my closet doors.

"Come play with me won't you?"

I refused to open my eyes, shaking and quivering as I clutched onto my shoulders.

Mom

Dad

I'm scared...

"Mommy isn't with you tonight. I really did like Mommy." He whispered slithery.

I hated when he'd talk about mom. He'd whisper about how he'd take over her body and toy with us before he decided when he felt like killing father, me, and then herself last in that very order. 

I could handle most beings beyond the living such as ghost, angles, and even the odd like ones of the sort. It was the demons and their demonic nature that petrified me. It made me feel peralized as if they were mentally bounding me to my bed. There were nights where I felt like I was suffocating and father would run down the hall to help me. 

The unsettled voice breathed heavily, heaving and laughing before it ubruptly stopped. But I was just too terrified to find out if it was still there or not. Thankfully I had another bottle of holy water placed underneath my pillow that I slid my hand under ever so slowly. And before I could grab for the opportune moment to use it I could hear the all too familiar tranquil sounds of bells ringing. The kind that chimed gently and alluringly.

"Levi..." My trembling voice called underneath the thick wool sheet.

"Levi..." I could feel the wet tears now stream down my cheeks.

The window pane shook and rattled as the bells chimed like soft sleigh bells on a white Christmas morning. I somehow found the utter strength to rip the blanket away as I could see the imprint of Levi's body and tail outside the frames of my window. His shadow that casted behind the white iridescent curtains blew as I only looked forward and ignored the disfigured mantle of a spirit that stood beside my closet.

I ripped the curtains from each side violently while his claws, palms, and all were already pressed and sprawled against the glass. I then immediately without a second thought swung open the two enlarged panels. The fox ghost leaned in, his claws that now clung to the edges of my window pane, it was now as if everything were moving in slow motion when I watched the elegant tail swirl and waver in mid air. He leaped profoundly until he eloquently landed to his feet and the sleeves that spurred along his kimono felt like angel's wings for those mere seconds.

His eyes looked calm and yet there was an alarming state the way he moved in such swift motion. His hand that combed the back of my head before pressing me fiercely into his chest. And all I could hear were the violent sounds of gushes and splatters that he refused to let me see.

The silence of my room came around once again. The utter sheer sound of silence that calmed me and yet frightened me.

I couldn't help but rattle the fear that shook me to my core. I wanted to be stronger for myself, for Mom and for Dad as well. But my body wouldn't comprehend with my brain, my smaller body that shivered and shook underneath the hand that was still laced with his fingers beneath the back of my hair.

"I tried, I really tried. But... But I was so scared." My voice barely carried to him as I faintly whispered. But I knew he could hear me clearly standing on how close he was to me.

He finally pulled me away to where he could see the reddish tint that encircled my eyes. His hands that clammed onto my upper shoulders and his fierce yet serene eyes that I wanted to look away from.

He intently bored into me, his facial expressions unreadable before he reached up, a pair of soft lips that gently kissed the outer lid of my eye. And as he reeled back I only could stare with expanded irises. And then there was his hands, his slightly larger hands that slid down from my arms to my palms. He placed his underneath mine whilst pressing long laster pecks along my knuckles and fingers. It was like how a prince would kiss the hand of his princess which nearly had me flushed from the gentle caress.

I wasn't sure if this was only a tactic to stop me from crying but if it was then it was definitely working.

"How did you know?" My pinkish shade asked.

"I felt an unsettling aura exuding from your bedroom. I couldn't leave you alone unless I was sure."

"So... you never actually left?"

Levi didn't reply as he pinched the frontal bang of his hair that fell over his eyes. And I couldn't help but allow a small blissful smile to escape my usual facade.

"Thank you Levi." I eventually lowered my head, my hands clenching to the bottoms of my pajamas's as hands still soundly shook. "I was so afraid until I heard you.... I'm so happy you came for me."

What am I saying?

I'm being stranger than strange all of the sudden

I can't even look at him or I'll probably fall under some kind of magical spell of his

"Can I kiss you?" The fox ghost asked, becoming more complacent once he sat on his knees.

"Huh?" I barely breathed.

My face was basked within my flush colored cheeks. This didn't deter levi's actions of hesitation before slowly reeling in towards me. His silver eyes that glazed over mine intently. He barely combed his fingers in between mine, and tenderly, effortlessly being as gentle as possible. He reminded me of a delicate budding flower when the moon shone against his dazzling appearance.

I didn't attempt to move nor resist as his lips drew nearly inches between mine and my eyes beginning to close with hushed acceptance. My heart fluttered overbearingly with his cold yet soft lips that pressed into mine loftily. My lid barely rose as I keenly on looked the raven haired man. His kiss relinquished only to press them against mine once again.

My eyes closed fully this time and his lips pressed with more firmness. A few more repetitive pecks grew with every release and the longingly innocent kisses that made my mind a puddled mess. I could hear the small short breaths accumulate between us the more he kissed me.

How many times have we kissed now?

Levi eventually pulled back, his eyes hazed with slightly wet lips, and his voluminous tail that swayed even faster than usual.

I only brought my arm up, placing it over my mouth with my eyes that averted downward.

"I'm sorry..." The fox spoke, his face was of a reddish shade before his bangs fell over hooded eyes.

I clutched onto my chest with my shirt wrinkling underneath my knuckles and I shook my head while the resounding heart beat rang louder inside my mind.

"My chest feels really tight." I simply replied.

Levi then softly kissed the area of where my heart beat resided; his nose that buried into my clothing and his ears that puckered and twitched.

"Can I... touch your ears?"

Levi simply lowered his head, offering up his fluffed grayish ears to me. I opened both palms before wrapping them around its soft silk like texture. Bells chimed every now and then when he'd nuzzle his head upwards towards my palms like a kitten would.

"So soft." I was in awe of the magnificent fur. His tail that nearly coiled and curved when I massaged the front and back of his fuzzy like earlobes.

"You can touch them whenever you like..." I could hear the unsureness in his voice.

"Really?"

He nodded his head before standing back up to his original stance. Levi then bent over slightly brushing off the remnants of dust off of his kimono that had been collected along the wooden floors of my bedroom.

I don't know why but I've been getting this uneasy feeling, as if this will be the very last time that I'll ever get see him.

I subconsciously grabbed the edges of his sleeve causing his face to turn with discern towards me.

"Can you stay with me... until I fall asleep?" I mumbled.

I don't like to depend on others, but I really didn't want to be alone right now.

"I was already going too actually." Levi admitted shyly.

I couldn't help but allow another genuine smile to escape my lips before rubbing them profusely away with my forearm. I then turned away to climb up inside my bed once more, settling into the wool like blanket that soon collected warmth rather quickly.

I laid along my side where I was facing Levi so he could be the very last thing I'd see before closing my eyes.

It was almost irritating really, how I was reverting back into a child before his eyes, and it made me feel inferior somewhat.

Levi had sat amongst the desk chair I had along the very corners of my room. He had brought the tannish furnishing next to my bedside, sitting with folded arms and an unreadable face. For those mere moments we only bored and studied the other while the serene sounds of wind that came from the cracked window flurried the empty silence.

I observed as Levi rose his hand steadily until it landed on the very top of my head. He then petted my hair; stroking and caressing as he keenly watched over me.

"I had someone do this for me when I couldn't sleep."

"....Do they still do this for you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Because... I left them behind."

"There must have been a good reason why you left. I'm sure they'd understand if you told them."

"Hmm." Levi only hummed soundly while proceeding to pet my hair.

I was soon beginning to grow drowsy, my eyes feeling heavier than ever once I realized how tired I really was. But I didn't want to close my eyes, I wanted to fight it, I wanted to stay up all night if I could because I knew that the next time I did open them Levi wouldn't be there...

\--------

Like humans, penguins live close to one another in order to protect each other and their loved ones from predators. They even gather from the cold weather in groups. Expressing their love for one another is also quite a normal thing between mates. But what I love most about penguins is that most are and remain monogamous, often having one mate for a lifetime. This fact made me feel content, that there could possibly be humans that can also love like a penguin could. Just like mother penguin and father penguin do. The death of their life partner is about the only circumstance that causes them to search for a new mate.

"Eren its time to wake up."

Mom?

I didn't want to open my eyes, because I knew that somewhere inside me said that Levi won't be there.

"Come on sweetie you have to get ready for school."

I rubbed at my somewhat puffy eyes and the slight headache that pounded inside my head made it even harder for me to want to actually get up. I sat up slowly and tediously, turning ever so slightly to the empty chair where Levi once sat. The window also glistened from the shift of the sun that rose above the orange and pink colored skies. I squeezed at my comforter and turned the other away, to grab for Mr. Penguin, I hugged him close to me, burying my eyes into his head with my knees crouched to my chin.

"I knew it." I mumbled to myself.

"Knew what?"

I nearly jumped back towards the headboard of my bed. My hands seeping into the mattress and my eyes were wider than usual.

"... Levi?"

He was sprawled on all fours along my bedding and his tail that curled and swayed so calmly with his pretty silver eyes that reflected through mine.

"Levi..."

"Yes?"

"Levi." I could feel the blushing rouge of a mess grow along the sides of my cheeks.

The raven only tilted his head as I called his name again.

"Did Mr. Penguin sleep well too?" Levi simply asked.

"Oh, yes he did." I pursued on pressing my mouth against his head, the blue plush like material leaving a somewhat tickled sensation.

Silence loomed over once again as we intently looked at one another. I then eventually maneuvered off of my bed, slapping each side of my cheek with scrunched eyes before getting ready for school.

"I have to get ready." Was all I said to him before heading towards the bathroom area.

I had taken a shower, brushed my teeth, combed my hair and had my clothes already laid out before mom had called me down to eat breakfast.

"So how did you sleep last night honey?"

"I slept fine I guess."

"You're eyes look a little red." Mom had bent down while brushing mused bangs out of my face.

"My eyes are kind of dry."

" Oh well let me get you some eye drops then."

While mom went towards the medicine cabinet I ate my scrambled eggs and sausage while the syrup and now melted butter ran along the edges of my waffles. I scraped the remnants and secretly wanted to lick the inner ring of my plate but I didn't.

"Dad's almost ready so make sure you have your backpack and your lunch ready to go." Mother said sweetly.

I grabbed for my lunch my mom had prepared for me; the smell of ham and cheese sandwiches and freshly cut red apples seeping through my metal tin lunch box.

I then ran back upstairs to collect my drawings, extra paper, and pencils for my classes as well.  
Stuffing the remains in my back pack before throwing the straps along slender shoulders.

Levi was now leaning against the wall beside the entrance of my room. His ears lowered and his tail swayed with less enthusiasm than usual. His sterling eyes grazed along the flooring of my bedroom and his hands that remained folded behind his back.

"Thank you for yesterday." I said as I clenched to the thinner straps of my backpack. "I have to go now."

"Eren."

I stopped instantly at the call of my name.

He then turned towards me, knees bent with pearlescent arms that hung eloquently over them.

"Have a good day." He said before he leaned over and pecked my lips gingerly.

I felt my eyes expand faintly and my cheeks felt hotter than usual. The way his eyes appeared content and placid against his unreadable exterior wasn't fair for my little heart that puttered and skipped every now and then.

I took a step back before dashing down the stairs, my father waiting patiently with my burgundy colored scarf in his hand that he wrapped around my neck.

"Eren your face is red, mom told me that you looked feverish."

"I'm okay." I hid my mouth beneath the scarf that warmed my lips.

Father held my hand securely as he walked me to my bus stop. My feet carrying lighter than usual and my heart that was fleeting in mid air.

I'm okay

I'm okay

I'm okay....

* * *

 

My name is Eren Jaeger.

I am twelve years old.

I've been told I am too mature for my age.

I don't like people.

I have a strong infatuation with penguins.

I can see beyond that of the living.

And I learned that there are things that are also beautiful that others couldn't see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will go in more depth about Hanji and Erwin.  
> And Eren and Levi's development is just too precious for me! XD.  
> Ahh it's also refrshing to write about two simple, loving, and concerned parents who are still alive haha!


	3. You reap what you sow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening song- Bonjour Suzuki- Agechachou no kakera to kimo koe
> 
> Ending Song- M83- Atlantique Sud (feat. Mai Lan) 
> 
> Ending song- Mika Nakashima- Yuki no hana

Hanji skipped along the heavy footprints that she perspired, the elongated black cloak that flowed beneath her while Erwin lead the way towards their next destination.

"18,250 days." The sparkling brunet mumbled to herself. "253 days; 6,989 days."

The woman turned with each bystander who had stalked passed her. She read the numbers above their heads, the numbers that displayed the remaining time that they had left to live amongst this world.

The world of reapers was one of the more bleak jobs among the court of spirits. The black-cloaked clothing and their scythe-wielding weapons that were the personification of death. Reapers were the very last kind of spirits you'd want to encounter besides the rankings of a demon. The clear and unmistakable image was unpleasant, the way they'd cut the souls with their razor sharp blades. With hourglass in hand they wait patiently for the last grain of sand to fall before collecting and conducting the souls to the afterlife.

"Oh! We gotta one dayer!" Hanji jumped on Erwin's back, causing the broad statured male to spin before finding his ground with the white powdered snow. He was now holstering his younger sister with her arms wrapped securely around his broader neck.

"Good work Hanji. You always do have the best eyes when it's closer to our quota for the month."

Hanji curled and rubbed her cheek against the back of Erwin's head, humming lollingly with feet that kicked at her brother's praise.

"Onward!" Her finger pointed towards the mere direction through the many hoards of pedestrians. The city of vivid vibrancy submerged the euphoric atmosphere of the unknowingly participate who's last days of life would meet its futile end today.

Erwin charged towards their next target along the flurry radiant snow. His breath that created a flurry of mist while Hanji's hair played along the circular lens that she adorned.

The participate today was of an older woman, a middle aged woman who was carrying two larger sized grocery bags on each side of her hips. The tiring wrinkles that formed under neath her eyes and the thin lines that formed along her forehead displayed the exhaustion she currently held. She stumbled and weaved between the bustles of humans who matched the radiancy and liveliness of the city. And her eyes appeared almost lifeless at this point.

The cellular device rung along the very sides of her maroon colored pocket, the way she struggled with bags at hand was almost pitiful to watch alone.

"Hello?"  
  
"Yes tell the kids I'll be home soon, I just needed to get a couple more ingredients at the store."

"Okay I'll see you soon then. Bye."

"Ahh I feel bad for people like this the most. The ones who don't even see it coming. As if death hasn't ever crossed her mind. She thinks that she'll actually go home to see the smiles of her children's faces."

"Humans thrive on the thoughts of living and wanting to live their lives out to the fullest. It's a way to avoid dwelling and marinating on the subject of death." Erwin reiterated.

"But isn't it odd though since death is inescapable and blatantly inevitable? How humans try so hard when it always amounts to nothing. They all just become ashes and dust in the end." Said Hanji.

The sheer shrieks of screams and hollering disturbances soon immersed the once brilliant atmosphere. The color stains of crimson that soiled the gravel colored sidewalks, and the mangy, panicked footsteps that scattered and scurried along the busy streets.

"That's our Que." The glistening brunet spoke placid.

Each had simultaneously grabbed for the elongated handle of their scythe's that spun and flipped in mid air as they caught with delicacy. And the black heavy boots that chinked and jangled with the multitude of footsteps that quenched along the white mesh.

The poor woman who appeared somewhat mangled had now laid along her side. Hanji and Erwin could only witness the backside of her pink cardigan that melted into the ever flowing stream of rouge and her arms that sat daintily beside the other. Her eyes were faintly open; hazel irises that dried out and succumbed to death all too quickly.

The white pearls that dispered throughout the on coming traffic and the sirens that played from a mere murky distance. It was all such a pitiful scene.

"Yeah do you copy? We got a 10-45D over here, it's pretty messy so bring backup." The cop related over the radio.

A drunk driver had mantled onto the side of the rode, his hood made impact causing the woman to end up towards the edges of the walkway. Her body lay limp as her spirit now hung over her, standing with complete stillness and composure.

"I hope you'll find a more fulfilling life in the next one." The shimmering reaper spoke solemnly as she dragged the scythe- wielding weapon across the graveling pavements that rendered sparks beneath her fleeting steps the swifter she progressed. The elongated handle juggled eloquently as she spun the scythe above her head and over to the sides of her dominate hand.  
"May your soul find prosperity and rest in peace." She swung the sharpened metal material, the mere pointed edge that clung to the unfulfilled imagery as its body dispersed with contact, the misty fog of colors, the colors that were her soul submerged into a ball of iridescent light. Her hands held out the circular sphere that drizzled slowly as the obscure woman held it with care. And the black velvet pouch that she soon glided the glistening soul into.

"I'm glad your soul still shines."

"I don't know why you do all this extra tending to the souls we capture." Erwin placed firm hands against the hips that lied beneath his heavy cloak.

"Well why not?"

Erwin sighed exasperatingly as if he hadn't already had this conversation with his eccentric like sibling before.

"We guide them to either the rebirth of reincarnation or to the underworld where there is no salvation. I want to tend to them with a clear mind. Don't you find these souls even remotely remarkable?"

"I guess so, but we really don't have the luxury to tend and caress each and every soul we detain. We're lucky that no one else had gotten to her first." The blonde had rubbed the back of his head slothfully.

There were numerous mounds of reapers who gathered among this realm, those of who must all reach a specific quota within the end of each month. The mass majority were the type that you'd hear from tall tales in fictional story books; the eerie, quiet, haunting breed that loomed over in the darkest corners before your final breath. And then there were the obscure ones who found pleasure in torturing their victims with the more violent methods such as raping their souls from their bodies for example. Others will find the pleasures as if it were a mere sport of chasing more than anything else. It was most compelling to those of reapers who contained a more grotesque appearance then others. These were the roles the reaper species were all born into after their judgement of reincarnation. There was no other option nor alternative given for they are wretched and unsettled souls.

"We still need more." Erwin cascaded along the glistening city.

"But shouldn't we transfer this little one first?"

"We'll round them all up, as much as we can tonight."

"Erwin we shouldn't just carelessly shove them all into this tiny space of a pouch, we should take care of each preserved spirit through their transitioning of reincarnation or damnation."

The chrysalis blonde sighed as he rubbed at his face, roused.

"Fine fine fine we'll do it your way then Hanji." The older sibling gruntled. "But it's times like this that keeps us from being at the top of the ranks, we have so much potential just wasted!" He nearly whined and sombered almost comically to his younger sister's ears.

"Who cares about being on top, the souls of the living and dead are far more important than our status. You should know that better than anyone big brother."

"You are THE very last person to be lecturing me." Erwin once again animatedly swung his arms causing Hanji to giggle at the mere vision.

"You're so funny big brother." The young spastic woman slapped at Erwin's back zealously. "You know us chattering away is already making us lose precious time."

"God dammit Hanji it's because you---." The usual composed blonde caught himself before going into the usual bickering he and his sister would get into from time to time.

"Ooo you said the lord's name in vain! I'm telling!"

"You wouldn't..."

The glistening spirit had a gleam in her eye, her eyebrow that rose tactfully with murth.

"Don't tell them!"

"Hmm only if you're nice to me!" She scattered, running past the hilly snow and the scintillating skyscrapers above her.

"I wasn't being mean to you."

"Yes you were."

Erwin sighed once more. "Alright, I'm sorry okay?"

"Hmm I guess I'll let it slide this time." She slid her arm, curving its slender one around her older brother's more firm exterior.

The glistened woman skipped and shuffled playfully cohering the blonde into her laming antics.

And as they looked up towards to the heavens of the starry midnight skies they voyaged towards their next fading victim; secretly, inaudibly waiting ever so patiently for the hourglass in their hands to release its next last grain of sand.

\------

My audible eyes barely opened, they played me like a transitory dream; colorful and yet still as I watched the silver like creature sit along my bedside. His knee was brought up towards his chin where his arm had also rested, his lustrous eyes that sharpened like a feline and ears that twitched obscurely. I could feel this warmth, the most calm and serene kind that made me feel secure when he was there.

I found myself scooting gradually and insignificantly closer to where I could intently clutch to the very ends of the colorless kimono. And I still observed his stillness, the ever so concentrated fox who's tail nearly staggered and prickled above me.

"Levi..." I barely breathed underneath the burrowed blanket.

His focus never reeled in my direction, his pupils that dilated keenly with the upmost unsettling aura. I knew I shouldn't have looked with its blueish hue of an orb that Levi had surrounding us. The boundary that prevented any demented spirits from even approaching my bedroom.

I remember this faint kind of feeling before...it's blueish hue of light and security that sheltered me in my dreams. It all felt so familiar as if Levi had done this prior from this past week.

His eyes were terrifying, fixated, his orbs that challenged the crooked shadow that stood blatantly at the foot of my bedding. I raised my head, slowly but surely turning with expanded irises that were fully unprepared. I then felt a ghostly hand slither over my eyes. My mouth now slightly left agape and the perplexed senses of loathe and disgust that could never touch me.

It was beautiful, the eyes that fiercely guarded me and the hands that slaughtered the wicked and yet stroked me gently.

It was you Levi who preserved me like a blanket who tends for heat. Who shielded my eyes as lifeless as they were. I know you'll leave me, I want to detach myself from you. And yet I know I'll be consumed, devoured by your opalescent magic and radiancy. If you release me now my lifeless eyes will only return silently and unmoving.

But I promise I won't let you see me cry. I'll be strong, I'll smile and say thank you when you leave me.

"Eren go to sleep."

My breathing hitched from the lurking soul that was piercing towards me. I don't know why but it's been getting worse, their murky presence was accumulating by the days especially during the long cold nights. They relished those cold dark nights more than anything.

I managed to ease my eyes between one of his elongated fingers, examining with his other hand, the index finger that flicked off the immersing ghost like a bug, his essence then dispersed and my hands still gripped towards the translucent drapery of his kimono.

"No one can touch you. You can go to sleep."

No one can touch me...

No one can hurt me?

I nearly dozed off as he pet my hair, the slender ghostly fingers that trailed through my scalp. It was a nightly routine that he'd do this. I never asked but I never bothered to stop him either.

It was only yesterday night, after seven consecutive days of meeting Levi that I noticed a strange pattern; he'd always wait quietly and patiently inside my room for me to come home from school and when he'd put me to sleep he'd still be there to greet me in the mornings.

And with each morning before I left he'd give me a small kiss goodbye and wished my days well. Where as during the nights his kisses were much longer and more passionate than previous. 

It was then during our fifth night while I was all ready for bed with my striped blue and white pajamas that I always wore were complacent. I rubbed at my eyes as the grayish fur stood before me.

He bent to his knees, his nose grazing my own loftily. It tickled, the sensations that gave me goosebumps and sent ruffles through his fur. He even pecked my cheeks as if I were anything and everything that was remotely precious to him, but there was absolutely nothing I could give. I had know idea of why he stayed if at all.

"Are you going to eat my soul?" I asked softly.

He curled his hands into mine, reeling them towards the very sides of his face while silver eyes calmed. He only shook his head.

"But that isn't a bad idea." He mumbled into one of my palms that he had brought towards cold, frigid lips.

"I don't mind..."

Levi rose his eyes as I caught its piqued glint.

"But Mom and Dad would miss me."

"And what about your friends?"

"Mr. Penguin will be able to take care of himself without me."

"And what about me?" The fox ghost asked, his tail swaying lucidly.

"My soul will be inside of you so... you'd be stuck with me I guess..."

"You should consider your life of more value Eren."

His eyes appeared more distressed when he said that to me.

"I don't know what to do..." I murmured as my eyes pondered from the ones that bored right through me. "Levi... I have nothing to offer you..."

With closed eyes he pressed lips against my thinned knuckles with lashes that fluttered so slightly.

"Give me your kisses, I want all your kisses." Lids barely unlatched spoke as porcelain meshed with tannish skin.

I hated how weak I was. The way I trembled and begged. I wanted to become stronger for Mom, Dad, and for me. I didn't want to be a hindrance to others, I could bear this alone, I can go unseen and remain invisible.

"My kisses..." I trailed off with bitten lips.

He kissed the back of my palm firmly with a sweet tenderness to it. His eyes slithered and shifted towards reddened untouched lips and his tail that swirled and oscillated at a noticeable faster rate. I eventually felt compressed lips against mine. He always started off gentle during the long quiet nights.

His tongue is inside my mouth again...

His tongue emerged with mine, cohering and swirling as my whimpers were audible. His thumbs rubbed mine as our hands intertwined loosely; my eyes that became hazed as lips latched then closed while they slid. His tongue stroked with tedious motion against mine from the inside leaving hot breaths that accumulated between us.

I could reel its passion and vulnerableness. The kisses that were solicited with kindness and mirth; hesitation and need.

His tongue dragged across my bottom and upper lip before centering its place inside my mouth once again. Our lips that opened and clasped while tongues played slothfully and the lament noises of our kisses that clashed and released.

This is the second time he's kissed me like this, I feel like a breath nearly skips while my heart is clenched from the short mounts of air.

"My chest feels tight again." I muttered over dragging lips.

His silver eyes stopped on me before he knelt down further, his lips pressed against my heaving chest and my rapid heart.

"I can hear it beating."

His fluffed gray ear compressed and brushed against my upper body. I watched his tail keenly, the intricate way it flowed before I instantly grabbed for its soft texture. I could feel my cheeks heat while hands grasped and tugged his tail, how he soon pinched the frontal bangs that fell over silver eyes told me that he was embarrassed by the sudden action.

"You're always so soft." I simply said.

The ghost fox compressed his face into my chest as I proceeded. His hands clutched and gripped the back of my shirt, crinkling the once unwrinkled clothing.

"Do you like my fur?" I could hear the slight hesitation in his voice once asked out loud.

"Yes."

"You... can touch my tail whenever you like..."

"You said the same thing about your ears."

"So that means you can touch them then."

I have nothing to offer you and yet you spoil me to my heart's content.

I hugged the ravishing flux fur towards my face, rubbing my cheek against its playful tamper. The elongated gray coat skimmed and glided underneath my neck as I giggled from its ticklish sensation. Levi's cheeks only rouged as sterling eyes went into a dazed like state. His cheek remained compressed against me as eyes eventually closed.

"Aren't you getting sleepy?"

"We don't fall asleep, we never do."

"You mean... all the nights you stayed with me, you never once fell asleep?"

The pearlescent fox never responded, his fingers only clasped against the fabric of my shirt even more.

"You don't have to---"

"I don't mind." He cut me off.

"I'm not afraid anymore." I can feel my palms tremble along the sides of my blanket. "I can sleep by myself now."

"You're heart is beating faster, you don't have to lie."

"I'm fine really... I can handle it by myself."

"You don't have to."

I know you'll leave me soon

You'll realize how much of a hindrance I am

But...

I don't want you to go

"Then stay with me... until you're tired of me."

I'm falling

I'm already falling under your spell

\-------

"I'm leaving." I clasped the straps of my back pack once again.

"Have a good day at school." He knelt down planting one of his usual fragrant kisses.

I still haven't grown costumed to the innocence that beard with it. The way he always handled me as if I were the delicate petals of a flower waiting to fall.

"Wait for me." I shyly spoke up.

Levi only waved me off before I finally sauntered down the stairs. Father as always waiting for me before wrapping the burgundy colored scarf around my neck.

"Eren you almost forgot your lunch." Mom placed the metal tin into my hand, kissing my cheek and then Dad's as well before sending us off.

It was a quiet walk as usual while father walked me to my stop.

"You have everything with you right?"

I only shook my head indicating a yes.

"Okay Mom will be here when you get home."

"Are you leaving again?"

"... Just for a little while."

"But Mom will be sad again."

"I'll try not to stay at work as long this time."

I didn't respond as I sat along the benches towards my bus stop. Father sat next to me patting his knees as we watched the flurry droplets of snow.

"I'm moving my practice down here."

My eyes snapped towards him as he spoke.

"Don't tell mom yet, I want to surprise her."

I small smile crept along my lips, my eyes silently gleaming at the sudden news.

Father penguin had finally decided to come back home to mother penguin who had been waiting patiently as she watched over their baby penguin. Now father penguin can support us from home and we can all be together again. Now I can see Mother penguin's smiling face again and father penguin can spend more times with us after work.

"Okay."

Father patted my head, standing up now as the bus drove towards the side of the benches. He squeezed my hand while the mustard colored vehicle came to a full stop.

"I promise I'll be home soon."

I felt like a child, how I smiled as I skipped towards the now steeper steps of the bus.

"Bye." I turned back to wave.

"Have a good day." He waved back.

I scurried to the front seats of the bus and laid my red colored back pack in front of my lap, my feet now swinging and my eyes wondering towards the barely lit blue skies quietly and loftily. I laid my head against the paned glass, hoping for yet another day of isolation and solitude.

\-------

I fell as my face had met the powdered colorless snow. My mittens sprawled underneath my fingertips and my body complacent as I registered the obscure scene. I could hear as Levi hastened to my side, lifting with ease from my abdomen with one arm. My arms dangled while my eyes sauntered, feeling the ghost fox's form shake as I heard the barren hushed sound of a chuckle.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No." The now dry voice answered.

The gray furred fox dusted the remnants of snow off my face, patting the collected mounts also off my shoulders, arms, and knees caps as well.

"Thank you." I said lowly.

He slid his colder ghostly hands over my reddened cheek, his eyes grazing over me.

"What?" I muttered as eyes averted.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Levi brought sharpened pupils towards mine, examining with piercing silver orbs. He only hummed to himself, leaving his hands that were complacent on my cheeks now between my much smaller fingers. With a small squeeze and a small lining of a smile crept towards the bottom corner of his lip before reaching up to kiss my cheek. I nearly jumped back at the spontaneous notion. The grayish fox silently shook, his hand hidden behind the eyes that smiled seamlessly.

"You are laughing at me." I simply stated while muffled beneath my forearm.

"I just wanted to kiss you."

"You can't kiss me whenever you feel like it."

"Why not?"

"Because children like myself will get the wrong idea."

"Who said the idea you were thinking was the wrong one?" Levi countered "Do you not like my kisses?"

"I.... do like them...."

His tail wagged and curled while delicate ears perked.

I bit my bottom lip before placing my hands along the upper part of his head, pulling him downward as I kissed the back of his silken ear. Rouge had taken hostage of pale skin, his index finger curled and pressed against his lip while raven bangs fell over hooded eyes.

I also smiled to myself, tugging on his hand to reel him up towards me.

"Let's make snow angels."

Levi only nodded his head quietly, following close behind before falling to our feet, our backs now meeting the flurry grounds of translucent snow. I spread my arms back and forth telling the ghost fox to also follow what I had done, his arms awkwardly spreading in choppy like motions. My legs also slid from side to side as he soon did as well. We laid there for a moment observing the colored sky that splurged from orange to pink to its purple and blue hues that blended sporadically over time.

I then pushed myself up boring into my smaller figure that had made an imprint along the hilly colorless ground.

"Levi look at your snow angel too."

He also pushed himself up, both of us peering at the lopsided figure, its arms that were unevenly proportioned and the legs that curved awkwardly.

"I didn't know you could mess up a snow angel so badly."

"It's not that bad." Levi somberly answered.

"It's pretty bad."

His ears lowered as daintily fingers clenched to his sides.

I stood on my toes, reaching to the very peak of his head before patting it with underlying affection.

"It's okay I'm sure you'll make a better one next time."

"It's not that bad." The raven only repeated under his breath.

I only hummed, observing how I've never seen a pouting Levi before today.

It was a rare, precious sight.

"Levi... what do you do all day when I'm not here."

"I sit on the floor of your room and wait for you."

"For all those hours?" I barely raised my head.

"Hmm." He hummed.

"Don't just literally sit there and wait for me."

"But you told me to."

"I didn't mean for you to actually be sitting there for eight hours straight."

"What's wrong with me sitting there for eight hours straight?"

I sighed as mist escaped along my cold lined lips.

"Don't you get bored? Aren't there other things you'd rather be doing?"

"Not really."

"There has to be something."

"My only job is to observe the world, you are apart of that world. For now I'm merely observing you..."

"Such a waste to observe someone so unremarkable as me." I muttered

"You sparkle, every time I see you're aura it sparkles and shines especially in the darkest of places."

"It does?"

"It's a good sign. It means that their are angels by your side."

"I've never actually seen one before." My cheeks went pink at the thought.

"They're the reason why those demons can't exactly come into contact with your body, the angels are protecting and preserving it."

"So... does that mean you're an angel too?"

Levi couldn't face my batting lashes, the way I clutched to the sleeves of his kimono in anticipation.

"I'm nowhere near that of an angel." He hid his face, the flushing color proceeding to seep through.

"You're my angel, you're always protecting me."

"Angels don't ask for compensation."

"I don't mind; I don't mind giving you as many kisses as you need."

"Children have such lofty thoughts."

"So it's decided then, you're my angel."

"I'm not an angel Eren."

I could here the gentle hesitation in his voice.

"We are just observers we don't exist."

"...But you exist to me. No matter what you say, I'll always see you as my angel." I muttered softly.

I grabbed for his hand holding the innocence that bared with it as I laid my forehead along his arm. "As long as you stay with me you'll always exist."

Levi is my angel

\-------

"Erwin where are we?"

"Hanji I followed you remember?"

"Oh that's right!"

"Are you telling me that we're lost?" Erwin gridded

"No..."

"We are lost!" Erwin rounded his eyes, the environment no longer near the fluorescent city grounds.

"No I felt something! Someone is going to die soon for sure!"

"Let's just go back there's a better chance with the herds of humans that are clustered together."

"There I can feel it!"

The raven cloaked woman charged as footprints left trails along the hilly powdered snow. Erwin presumably following her path on instinct alone.

"Hanji there's no one here. Hanji."

"...."

"Hanji..."

Her shoulders that rose and fell underneath the fleeting cloak drowned as shoulders went frigid and her hair that flowed but also appeared so still. The sparkling creature on looked the two figures along the snowy pane.

The young boy she had already crossed paths with once before, the human of whom she was never to speak to despite her peculiar curiosity. The lightly tannish skin that adorned the soft smile that crept his lips and a child's eyes that were bright beneath lengthy lashes. And the virtuous scene of the teal irises that laid a crown atop of the gray fox's head that preserved its ears from the inner ring.

"It's not much but I can make a pretty one in the spring with flowers all over."

I laid the twig like crown above the flourish ears that perked between my finger tips. Levi tediously raised his palms, patting the now circulated twig as his tail began to sway faster than before.

"Now you're a real angel."

Pale skin adorned the rouging cheeks that started to form and raven hair fell collectively over sterling eyes.

"Promise you'll watch over me until you have to go back to heaven."

He grabbed for my hand, kneeling his forehead along the top of my palm with soft, lush hair that also compressed against it.

This wasn't like me

To ask for such a selfish request

But I couldn't help it

Just the thought of Levi leaving me behind

Makes me want to cry

"Hanji!" The older brother now harshly whispered.

"He's playing with a half-spirit." The brunet haired woman spoke.

Erwin stood beside his younger sister now, complacent as they both observed the fox spirit's head that lowered towards the younger who stroked the blooming fur that were his ears. His head then nuzzled against the small barren chest as hands clutched to the tops of the boy's sleeves.

"An esper, its rare we get to see one of those." The blonde spoke up upon observation.

"I've never seen an esper and a spirit coexist in such a way." Hanji liberated her peculiar inquiry. "It's kind of mesmerizing in a way, don't you agree?"

"I guess..." The blonde resonated with a lack of interest.

"21 days." The numeric numbers played above the child's head, the font that twitched and curved ever so slightly.

"That's too long."

"The last time I came here it was much longer."

"What do you mean much longer?"

"He had so much time, I don't understand..."

"Wait was this the human you conversed with previously?"

"I was only teasing him, I only wanted to scare him a little since he could see me."

"Didn't I tell you, when you interact with the living too much you could mess with the course of the inevitable. You had made God angry, and now we will hear his wrath."

"But... he had so much time..." A faint whisper fell from her lips.

"21 days, we'll come back for him then..." The chrysallis blonde repremanded. 

"Hanji you collect the child since your more delicate then I am."

"But..."

"Hanji look at me."

"He had so much time..." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening song- Bonjour Suzuki- Agechachou no kakera to kimo koe
> 
> Ending Song- M83- Atlantique Sud (feat. Mai Lan) 
> 
> Ending song- Mika Nakashima- Yuki no hana


	4. My Sweet Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING UNDERAGE SEXUAL CONTENT AS ALSO READ IN THE TAGS ABOVE. IF THIS DOES OFFEND OR BOTHER YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ. Thank you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening song- Bonjour Suzuki- Agechachou no kakera to kimo koe
> 
> Ending Song- M83- Atlantique Sud (feat. Mai Lan)
> 
> Ending song- Mika Nakashima- Yuki no hana

I've noticed something peculiar since the first day I met Levi. Whenever I make contact with him I am unable to see the most vulnerable and painful of memories that he holds.

Does that mean he's never had a painful memory?

As much as I'd prefer the latter I am most definitely certain that there was something, those silver eyes always have a distressed look to them. Especially when he smiles, when he allows the smallest of smiles to crept his lips I can also reel the sadness that carries with them.

I also still never got my answer; of why his eyes looked like that when he called for me, as if he were going to cry to the brink of tears.

 _I was very happy to see you again_.

He practically dodged my question, assuming he thought that his spell would actually work on me. It's not as if I want to pry, but it still bothers me because even if I don't want to see those unpleasant memories of others, I do.

At least with Levi, I would rather actually want to see his over anyone else's.

I then envelope my hand into his, the ghost fox who happened to sit next to me along the brick steps of our porch. My fingers intertwine through soft paler ones and my head pressed into the lenient thinned muscle that was his arm. My left eye pressed against the clothing of his translucent material as I grazed my nose barrenly with subtlety.

I was able to see my angel again today. It was only earlier that he was called to report back to God for what seemed like an extended period of time on my end. While he was away he had placed a heavy barrier on my behalf. He had also placed a mark along the thinness of my wrist. Biting down with compression he grazed his silver orbs towards me when I winced from the pain, following the purifying strokes his tongue would perform soon after.

"My scent is now on you."

And when he told me this I remembered instantly sniffing and inhaling every bit of myself.

"You can't smell it, only spirits can detect this smell."

I remember my eyes that dejected from displeasure, that I couldn't smell the scent he had placed on me.

"I wonder what Levi smells like."

"I've never wondered that about myself." Levi simply replied.

"I bet Levi smells really sweet."

"I don't smell sweet at all."

"No need to be shy about it."

"I really don't." Levi pinched the frontal of his bang.

"I'll have to ask the other spirits what you smell like then."

"Why does it matter how I smell?"

"Because I want to know what my angel smells like."

Pinkish shades played along Levi's cheeks before he spoke up. "I do know that angels will surround you with a familiar aroma to give you a sense of comfort and protection before making their presence fully known. So angels scents are unique to their person."

"Then you must smell like peppermints, I really find the smell of peppermint soothing."

"I'm not sure what peppermint smells like."

"What do I smell like?" I asked lowly with a slight bit of hesitation in my voice.

His head knelt down towards me, his nose that sniffed the soft ruffle of my hair.

"You smell like the sun and the moon."

"I don't know what those smell like."

"Warm and radiant, calm and serene."

"How can you smell that?" I asked shyly.

"I can't really explain how, I just know what it smells like."

"Levi doesn't make sense sometimes." I spoke up while patting the minuscule arms of the stuffed blueish animal with my thumbs. "That's what Mr. Penguin said."

"Isn't Mr. Penguin cold?"

"Penguins can handle much colder temperatures then this so Mr. Penguin is exceptionally comfortable. If anything I'm the cold one."

Levi stared at me for what seemed like a little longer than what I would have preferred. Those scintillating eyes that observed me from head to toe before he stood.

"Eren don't be frightened, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

His foot then took one step off before the other could meet the griping bricks and the flurry snow that flowed like magic beneath his feet before they slowly dispersed as he progressed forward. The majestic sparkles then illuminated the chrysalis reflection of powder that swirled and caned playfully around his knees and lower body while eyes somehow scanned its corners towards me and back at the empty planes of snow that was in front of him. Blizzards and flourishing winds had taken over the upper half, his hair that wisp and eyes closed acceptingly of his determinate fate.

The pure vacancy of white paws slowly stream down with each press against the also translucent snow. Silver and gray fur also mesh throughout the body and tail while specs of the colorless sheet play against the beak of his nose, tummy, frontal of his ears, and the very ends of the swaying, vivid tail. The image of an enlarged fox that could easily pass as a wolf peered before me. The only remnants left that I could easily recognize were the kind yet terrifying eyes that cohered my mere judgement.

He was absolutely breathe taking.

The soft spot that I had always endured for animals crept from the insides of my chest, the way he whimpered and lowered his ears as he approached me within proximity. My hands were eager while my eyes had risen from its placid shade, the vibrancy of the magnificent creature cowered his head while slowly reeling closer towards me. I knew his reason for this was to appear non threatening but I trusted Levi nonetheless. With vigor steps I made up for the space that was left between us with arms wide in his presence. I hugged the fully fleeced fur, rubbing it's smooth warm texture against my cheeks. His head also rubbed and tugged against me in reciprocation; his head that adoringly nuzzled the lining of my neck and skirted his face against my upper body.

"Levi you should stay like this forever." I muffled happily while cheeks remained intact against his forehead.

"If this is how you prefer me to be then I don't mind."

"Don't just willingly go along with every wish and whim of mine." I proclaimed with a more stern tone. "I like both sides of you. My voice muffled with lips pressed against his ear.

His flushed out fur rummaged against the entirety of my body. He combed and weaved his head through the crook of my neck while the rest of his upper body warmed me once he distributed more of his weight onto me. I embraced him, my arms that enveloped around the fuller fledged neck.

"So warm."

"I'm happy to be of use to you in any way."

"Don't say it like that."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No..."

"If I had offended you in any way I do apologize."

"No you didn't." I squeezed tighter. "You didn't at all."

I could feel the ticklish linger of his tongue licking my face slothfully with tenderness. The way he'd curl into me as if I were a blanket for warmth.

I leaned in, playfully laughing with banter before meeting the slush ground, his weight breaking my fall.

I laid there while he proceeded to lick me as I giggled into his animalistic form. Eventually  
I placed both palms on his face in order for him to stop, reeling his head down towards mine while I pressed my forehead into his.

"I could really fall asleep like this." I basked into the fur like creature.

\------  
"Eren!"

The older woman scampered along the charcoal brick like steps.

"Eren what are you doing laying out here?!"

"Mom?"

"Are you crazy? You can't just sleep on the snow like this."

"I'm sleeping with Levi." I mumbled within my absorbed slumber.

Carla only pulled back, her honey colored eyes crestfallen with a mere glint of pity in them.

She then lowered her body, her arms that rested along bent knees as she pet the soft voluminous hair beneath her.

"Eren, Levi isn't here anymore."

Eyes peered open slothfully as I heard my mother's voice.

"Levi isn't here?"

"No sweetie Levi is in a better place now."

"He's right here, my angel is right here."

"You must be having a really nice dream about Levi."

My words were incoherent with my mind, the way I carelessly slipped up in my present state.

Mother began holstering me up with her hands tugging me from beneath. My arms flared and hung as my overly lax state still consumed my tiresome body.

"Carla, what's wrong with Eren?"

I could hear Dad's distressed call between the blurry visionary of translucent snow.

"He fell asleep on the snow. I can't get him to fully wake up."

"Stand back." Father's cohered voice spoke sternly.

"He's so warm... But how?" I could feel the large pads of his fingers trickling against my cheek and his palms that pressed against the warmth of my skin.

"Levi is keeping me warm."

Mom and Dad only looked at one another, I could see the distress and unsettledness that burrowed within them. The concern for their poor little boy they pitied.

Father lifted my smaller frame with tenderness, my legs that subconsciously wrapped around his chest while my arms also clung for his neck. I could feel his arms reciprocate around me, and the soft chuckle that escaped his lips. "When was the last time you let me carry you like this?"

"You've gotten heavier too." Father gruntled as he took each step along the narrow stairway.

I could hear mom's footsteps following close behind as they both brought me to my bedroom. Father lied me down gently cushioning the pillows so my neck wouldn't cause strain and he tucked me in securely while Mother planted Mr. Penguin underneath the thick wooly like blanket.

"He should be freezing, at least an exponential drop in his temperature should have occurred." Dad had placed a thermometer under the layout of my tongue while whispering to mother.

"His body temp is surprisingly normal." His hand positioned along my forehead.

"Thank God." Mother released an exasperated sigh.

"I'll check up on him in the next few hours just to make sure."

"Mom, Dad don't leave me."

Carla and Grisha witnessed the boy pleading within his slumber.

Carla sat against the right side of his bed, a hand that enveloped into a much smaller one, with Grisha imitating the solicitous manner on his other side.

"Eren we would never leave you." Both Grisha and Carla sent a peck on each side of his cheek.

"He's been putting on a brave face for us hasn't he." Grisha mumbled, his chin that laid along the sprawled sheets as he bored towards his doting wife.

"Always, he always has." Carla stroked the frontal bangs that fell above her son's lashes.

"Carla please look after him as always while I'm away."

"I will dear, like always."

Grisha with slothful movement hovered over Eren to reach his wife, sending a fragile kiss to her lips before fully pulling back.

Carla smiled into his lips, radiant and fulfilling she felt with her life in that very moment, with the love of her life and the very product of their love sleeping beneath them.

\-----

Mother and father penguin stayed beside me that night. With each hand holding mine I could reel the relative warmth between them. And as my flourish vision soon cleared I could witness mother and father penguin nuzzled with their heads buried into my sheets and the rest of their bodies plastered with knees bent along the carpeting of my floor.

Mom... Dad

I could feel the flush of my cheeks rouse, having my parents holding my hands as if I were still a child. I squeezed each hand nonetheless smiling to myself restlessly.

I don't even remember them coming into my room last night. My mind jumbled with confusion was all of what was left of me. I shuffled my legs causing a stir between both my parents as I straightened my body and I could see the gray colored fur dwindle and swirl against the other end of my bedroom. Levi who had sat with knees bent to his cheeks and eyes that were fully closed before me.

Was Levi sleeping?

Mom then dragged her arms back, her eyes drowsy before she began rubbing at them. Mother only silently smiled at me once she turned my direction.

"Honey." Mom patted father's hand.

Dad only grumbled in response, his eyes that only buried within the curve of his arm.

"Honey wake up."

"Five more minutes."

"No go to your own bed." Mom demanded.

Father didn't respond, only the rumble of a snore came into fruition.

"You're father is always so difficult to wake up."

I watched as mom pulled on his arm nearly dragging him until his eyes shot open.

"Where am I?" Dad's bewildered voice wondered.

"You're still in Eren's room."

"But why am I in the middle of the floor?..."

I couldn't help but allow a minuscule giggle to escape between my lips. My eyes that curved from observing my parent's odd yet silly interactions. Mom eventually pushed father from his back once he was able to find his ground, causing his feet to scurry with little to no balance as they proceeded back towards their bedroom. Mom must have known how embarrassed I felt, for her to not even mention or even tease at the fact that they had stayed with me until they had fallen asleep.

My attention went back towards the gray fox spirit once I was alone, my body that crawled with caution and my eyes that couldn't peel away from the precious visionary. I tiptoed once feet met the flourish carpeting and my pace that was as tedious as could possibly be. I wanted to see up close, I wanted to see my sleeping angel, the sweet angel that told me they could never sleep. And yet here he was, defenseless and vulnerable to his surroundings and unbeknownst of my looming presence.

His lashes were long as my nose barely grazed his and the ghostly skin that complimented the sun's rays. I snuck the smallest peck over thin lips and then another one that plastered much longer as my eyes went in a daze. I eventually pulled myself back sitting along my knees with fingers kneading onto the frontal of my pajama pants; watching keenly over my adorable sleeping angel.

He must have been tired from always protecting me, his exhaustion reaching its limits.

I patted the silk like raven hair, combing the lines through my finger tips soothingly. Levi then stirred beneath me, causing me to pull my hand away with an immediate course of action. I then steadily scooted my self next to him, my head laying beside his upper arm, humming with pleasantness to myself.

"Levi you lied, angels do fall asleep..."

\------

Levi's eyes shot up with bared weight sitting beneath him. His eyes wondering towards the small curling body that wrapped himself around his upper arm. Levi blushed with the flickering shades of pink playing against fluorescent skin.

"Levi, are you awake now?" I grumbled against his sleeve.

"...."

"Levi?"

My eyes grazed lazily towards the grayish fur and sterling eyes. He then instantly slapped his hands over his face profusely.

"How could I have dozed off so carelessly." Levi shook his head from side to side. "You should never have seen me in such a weak, vulnerable state."

I suddenly placed my smaller palms over his, gently with caution maneuvering them to the sides of his cheeks. "You've overexerted yourself, you're probably exhausted from watching me, always watching over my well being before your own. My angel needs rest too." I pressed my forehead against his, observing the crimson cheeks. I could barely present the smile that my heart felt and his eyes that wouldn't allow himself to meet mine.

"Are you still sleepy?" I combed my fingers behind his hair, pulling him down towards the crook of my neck, his tail reciprocating in happiness as his face was compressed along my upper body.

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

I petted the soft hair before reaching to massage his fur like ears. Levi began curling into me when I did this, his mouth soon left hung open while his bottom eventually perked up as well.

"Do you not like when I do this?"

"I do... I really do." He barely mumbled beneath me.

I instinctively used one of my hands to reach for his tail, the full head of fur was within my grasp as I moved my palm in an upward, downward motion.

I could feel the clench between his teeth before its sudden release; an odd whimper that escaped while I could reel the wetness from his mouth that I figured was drool dripping along the crane of my neck.

My eyes exerted the head of gray fur as my cheeks aroused a hot feeling against his cooler skin.

"Should I stop?" My eyes hazed from the cute and unfamiliar sounds escaping from the angel clenching on to me.

"No, don't stop." He whispered sweetly against my exposed nape before sending gentle kisses along the crook as well.

"You said I could touch them whenever I like." I justified with a mumble.

"Always." He whispered once again before proceeding with tendered kisses that roused from my nape to the back of my ear.

"Are you okay?" I asked, unsure of Levi's current odd like state. The heavy breath's that ensued and warmed my flesh, and his wet kisses that began suckling at my skin.

Ahh was Levi putting another spell on me?

"Eren..."

"Hm?"

His bottom perked up once again, his body shook and trembled as loosened sighs and hums escaped between fallen lips.

"Eren..." He whimpered while then clutching his arms around my neck.

I could feel warm droplets fall against the crane of my neck before he rubbed his eyes against them harshly as well.

"Levi?"

"Eren..."

"Are you embarrassed? Don't be... you sounded really cute."

"I'm not an angel."

"Don't say that." I placed both hands along his upper shoulders before pushing him back to finally face me.

"I have impure thoughts."

"Impure thoughts?"

He grasped the lower half of his kimono, the rouging cheeks with eyes hidden beneath his bangs ensued.

"I took advantage of you."

"What do you mean? I did tell you, you could even have my soul."

He squeezed the translucent fabric of his clothing tighter while stepping back slightly as ears lowered.

"Levi... what's that white stuff?" I could witness the lining of something pearlescent falling between his legs and onto my carpet, his legs that quivered with a horrified look amongst his face.

Did he pee on himself? But pee isn't white...

"Don't look!"

My cheeks also went red while observing how mortified Levi was.

I turned away almost instantly, my hands folded behind my back and my head lowered from the bashful sight.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

Levi didn't respond, I couldn't even hear him make progress in his movement. I hesitantly turn back while Levi placed both arms over his face, with one sterling eye seeping through as he bored at the white puddled mess beneath him.

"It's okay, it was an accident... I used to pee on myself all the time when I was little." Pinkish tones massacred my cheeks once again.

"I won't ever tell anyone. I'm not that kind of person."

I walked over steadily, bringing my hands up towards the shied away figure, reeling his arms away slowly before standing on my toes slightly, pressing lips loftily against his.

"My angel is so cute." I blatantly spoke, my face monotoned and expressionless.

Levi threw his face into the crook of my neck once again, his dangled hair leaving remnants of a tickled sensation.

"Levi will you wait for me again?"

He only stood complacent while nodding his head as reciprocation.

"I'll be home soon."

Today was Sunday, and on every other Sunday mother would head over to the grocery store and have me go along with her as well.

"Eren?" Mother called from down stairs.

"I'm almost ready." I replied vacantly.

"Okay sweetie."

I slid on my jacket and scarf, hat complacent as I tugged its ends over my head securely.

"You can use my bed if your still tired."

Levi only nodded once again.

"Where's my goodbye kiss?" I simply asked.

The flush on Levi's neck roused as he tediously walked towards me, his hand slithering its way against my warm cheek with thumb caressing the skin tenderly. He bent over slightly with eyes boring into the shape of my lips. He pressed them, with his upper lip almost seeping inside of mine as the bottom hung.

"... Have a good day." He barely spoke.

"Get some rest my angel." I smiled somewhat before heading towards the down stairs area.

And as the door finally shut, the sterling fox ghost waved silently, his eyes somber before he placed a hand over his mouth. With unsureness he turned taking steady steps towards the tousled sheets, with palms fully pressed against the mattress he sprawled his lenient figure over the full size bedding. His tail curling and swaying much faster with wet lips protruding. He compressed his face head first into the duvet, his legs spread and his cock hardening again beneath him. The riveting yet guilt swelled from the very bottom of his stomach, the way his cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink and eyes that dazed exasperatedly. He clenched onto the fabric of Eren's sheets sniffing and inhaling the scent that caused his thighs to quiver and shake. The leaking cock presumed at the thought of the young boy rubbing his ears and tail again while the scent and taste of his neck remained. He lowered himself until his cock rubbed against the burrowed blanket, the pressure creating a definite pleasure against the heavy mattress. The thin figure pumped and ground as he gasped and moaned slothfully.

"Eren..."

Drool collectively drooped from his mouth as complete ecstasy had taken hostage of his mind and body. The pressure nearly increasing with ease the harder and faster his cock glided between his weight and the firm object underneath.

"Eren forgive me." He muffled and groaned as his climax was at its peak. Cum splattered across the blueish thinned sheets before he bored into the puddled mess. His body plastered while allowing himself to fall beside the white semen. He was finally able to doze off once again into an enchanted slumber with Eren's basked scent taking over all senses.

\-----

"Levi."

I patted his upper shoulder while leaning onto the bedding with only my knee as I simply kissed his cheek. I brushed the raven hair that sprawled over his eyes, whispering his name lollingly to wake him. The grayish fur of his tail coiled around my waist while nudging his head against my hand like a cat would.

"I'm home." I smiled softly.

His sterling eyes peeked before enveloping his arms around the lower half of my waist.

"Levi?" I noticed the blandish white stain that dried along my pale blueish sheets. My eyes slightly widened and my face running hot as I rubbed the raven hair with sooth notion.

"Did you pee on my bed?"

Hair sprawled messily over his eyes as he ripped himself away from my caressing hold. His fingers began clawing at his eyes as he knelt over slightly.

"I... I..."

"It's alright, don't worry about it. I'll get it cleaned up."

I didn't want Levi to worry with the panic stricken that remained complacent on his face.

I pulled and tugged articulately before balling up the remains of my sheets and maneuvering them over towards the laundry area.

"Eren what's this?" Mother asked curiously. She had separated a multitude of loads already so I couldn't help the guilt ridden feeling that pitted inside me.

"I peed on my bed."

"Oh... Well accidents happen." She pinched my cheek with the motherly grin she'd always present.

"I can wash it." I muttered.

"I can do it sweetie, I don't mind."

"I'm too old to be having accidents, I can do it."

"Just let me mother you alright?"

"Umm... thank you."

"Now go play I can take care of this."

I dawdled back towards my bedroom finding raven hair burrowed beneath his arms with knees curled up. I crawled along the comforter until I was able to be of hands reach.

"Are you having nightmares Levi? I know for me it was nightmares."

Levi only shook his head once again.

"Levi its really okay, it was an accident. Stop fretting over it so much"

"...."

"It was an accident." Levi lolled.

"I know."

"I won't sleep on your bed anymore."

"I'm not having you sleep on the floor."

"I don't mind the floor."

"I'm not listening, you're sleeping with me in my bed from now on."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Do you prefer sleeping alone?"

"No..."

"Then its me?"

"Yes."

"Do I snore in my sleep?"

"No... I just don't think I'd be able to sleep with you next to me."

"Do I smell bad?"

"You smell really nice actually."

"Do I move around in my sleep too much?"

"Not really."

"Then you can sleep with me right?"

"....."

"I'm not afraid of you, if you want my soul you can have it."

"Stop saying that."

I could hear the unpleasantness in his tone.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to eat your soul."

"Then what do you want?"

Levi's flustered expression was only growing, his hands that dug into the white fabric and his ears that somberly lowered.

"I want..."

"What I want is..."

His lips pursed while he drowned himself in his own shy demeanor.

"You don't have to tell me now. But someday when you can, please tell me."

"Eren." Mom knocked faintly.

"I pushed myself off the edge of the bedding, strolling towards the entry of my bedroom. Once I opened the door I could distinguish both hands covering her mouth. At first I was anxious, the unfamiliar look that my mom suddenly sent before eyes smiled behind them.

"We have a surprise for you."'

"A surprise?"

"Yes come down stairs quickly."

Mother pulled at my hand, nearly skipping as my steps fell not too far behind.

"Honey he's here."

Father stood with hands behind his back and a stone cold facade that didn't match the current aura in the room.

"Close your eyes."

I closed them slowly and conspicuously before father gave me my next set of instructions.

"Put your hands out."

My eyes now squinted tightly and my hands that shook anticipation. I could then feel the light weight of paper placed within my hands. My eyebrows only scrunched in mere confusion.

"Okay you can open them now." Mom's voice was filled with mirth and enticement.

My eyes slowly opened, wondering between them before grazing downward towards my palms.

"They're tickets." Grisha spoke up.

"Are we really going?...." My soft smile creased along the nonexistent lines of my face.

Mom only shook her head with the brilliant smile she presented.

"When are we going?"

"Tomorrow." Grisha answered.

"So come on, we need to start packing now sweetie." Mom gave a gentle push.

I stood at a sudden halt before turning back towards my father's direction. I ran towards him, my eyes never meeting his as I hugged him securely and my face buried within his chest as he patted my head.

"Thank you."

A slight chuckle of amusement left my father's lips before he tugged at my shoulders, turning me back in the direction towards my mother.

"Go and pack your stuff son, we don't have much time since we need to leave out tonight."

I walked towards mother, her hand extended out for mine before she reeled me swiftly up the stairs.

"Oh this is so exciting isn't it?"

I shook my head with a smile.

"You need your toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, shirts, pants..." I watched as mom folded each pair of clothing before placing with care into my minimalist suitcase.

"It's much warmer where we're going so you won't need a coat."

"Mom I can pack my things, you should focus on yourself more."

I grabbed the remaining pairs of clothing mom had laid out for me. I began to fold the material as best I could, placing them into there proper compartments.

"I'm just so happy we can all spend some time with each other. It's been a while since we last went on a trip."

"The last time we went on a trip together was when I was four." I soon spoke up.

"Has it really been that long?"

I shook my head as indication.

"We need to go on trips more often then." Mother nearly commanded. "We're taking you out of school for a few days since we won't be back until Friday."

"Okay." I nearly cracked a smile. The mere thought of missing school for five consecutive days sounded too wondrous.

As mother and I proceeded to pack I could feel something cold lingering behind my neck; it was a chill that neither stroke fear nor tension through my frail body. Because I knew it was my precious angel; my precious angel who patiently waited for me.

"Okay sweetie I guess we're done packing your suitcase now." Mom patted the very top of my suitcase before pulling the handle with its wheels spinning towards the entry of my bedroom.

  
"I'll leave this by the front door"

"Carla..." Father called behind my mother.

"Grisha don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry... Um I kind of need your help packing."

Mom sighed as hands were planted along the sides of her hips.

"I almost forgot that I had two babies in the house."

"C-Carla." Father blushed presumably.

"I guess I'll help you since I'm your adorable wife. Come on we don't have much time."

"Carla... I love you." Dad spoke in an adorning fashion.

Mom giggled as she hooked her arm into father's.

I'm confident that they have already forgotten that I was still standing by my door at this point.

I sighed as I turned my heel back towards my bedroom, the unfamiliar chill still lingering as Levi's hands were folded behind his back. His grey fur drooped as ears and tail also lowered slothfully.

"you're leaving..." 

"Levi come with me."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"This was the area I was assigned to observe."

"But... I want you to go with me."

Levi's eyes rose as they finally met mine. The widened irises that sparkled and gleamed with faint bliss.

"Fine, I won't go then." I proclaimed, turning my direction to where my parents had resided.

I could feel the sudden grip Levi had latched onto along my wrist, pulling me back before turning me to fully face him.

He fell to his knees tediously, his head then resting complacent below my chest.

"I'll wait for you."

"...."

His arms wrapped meticulously around my waist; his hands that rubbed and slid slowly as if to feel the very bone structure of my body while the slow inhale he took as he compressed his nose against my stomach made my chest flutter.

"I'll wait for you like I always have before."

"But won't you be lonely. Won't you leave when I return?"

"Leave? Why would I leave?" His peculiar interest arose.

My cheeks reddened as heat complied. "I'm not sure... It's just a feeling."

"I won't leave. I won't leave you behind."

"You don't have to force yourself." I simply said. "I know I'm quite boring, And I can't benefit you in any way since you won't eat my soul."

"A magnificent being like yourself will become bored of a simple human like me. I know there will come a time when you will leave me..."

What am I saying?

To say something so selfish and vain.

I meant to always keep this to myself.

I don't want to burden my angel.

"I'll sleep in your bed when you leave. I'll think of you everyday when you leave. I'll be very lonely when you leave. But I will still wait, you needn't worry."

"And you're not boring, I enjoy being in your presence more then anything. It brings my mind at ease whenever I am near you."

The ghost fox's eyes slithered up towards mine, his lips caress as they glided against the knuckles of my skin.

"I won't allow you to speak so lowly of yourself. The mere fact that you can see me already makes you special, or have you already forgotten." Gentle pecks were planted as my fingers flinched from hesitation, the hesitation of being spoiled by something so dazzling.

"Don't look at me." Both my forearms hovered over my face.

I could feel the distortion of happiness and bliss take over my once anxious state. My legs that faintly trembled and eyes that were reluctant to swell.

"Eren..."

"...."

"Can I hold you in your bed."

I only nodded while presumably covering my face. His hands eventually reached for my arms, this time barely applying force as he pulled each away with ease. His sterling eyes widened. I could feel eyes water slightly with the very few sheds that I'd only allow myself to. I promised myself I wouldn't let him see me cry, I promised.

"Beautiful." Silver irises refused to look away, as wide as they were it only made me grow more anxious. His hands that slithered its way against each cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut as hands reached his wrist. My hands that trembled with unsureness.

"Let me see."

His head curled and rose towards my cheek, with both palms still ladled against them as well.

  
"I want to see them again. It was so pretty, that expression of yours."

His hand then weaved and caressed the right side of my cheek to my ear where his thumb rubbed at tenderly. My head maneuvered in contentment while slight puffed eyes released.

It was his cheeks that now rouged while eyes went docile towards me. The expression he  
made was utterly precious, and I myself refused to bother looking away anymore at this point.  
I could then feel the weight beneath me lighten, with one palm now at my back and the other that cleft at my bottom before he swept me over his shoulder.

Our bodies now fell to our sides as we were plastered amongst the messy sheets below us.  
His head compressed against mine while fingers gently brushed the fallen follicles from my eyes.

He then combed his ghostly finger tips through the back of my hair, reeling me in as the smile from an angel presented itself before me. He now thrusted my head downwards towards his chest, squeezing my limp body while his chin rested on the very top of my head.

Levi's tail swayed with enticement and his ears perked with the lovely shade of grey that meshed against pearlescent skin. He sparkled and glistened against the sun's rays like an  
angel would.

"Levi?"

His cheek now rubbed against my forehead followed by the soft tranquil hums.

"A little longer. I need to make up for the days you aren't here."

"Okay." I merely complied.

This spell is far too great, a spell that I am very aware of and yet cannot dare stray away from.

"It won't be long." I nearly whispered

"I know... but it will feel like an eternity for me."

The skies began to pull shades of midnight, the more the minutes dispersed into hours. As we laid in the very same position, only listening to the murmurs of the other's breathing. The silver fox's fingers lingered away from the back of my hair now, gliding them with the ticklish brink against the warmth of my cheek.

His nose barely grazes mine as I watch his hesitation.

"Aren't you going to give me my goodnight kiss?" I murmured.

"I'm afraid If I kiss you, I don't know what might happen."

I leaned in with the remaining proximity we had left between us, giving a slow longingly peck over his lips.

"I'm not afraid." I whispered over them.

Silver eyes dispatched while fingers tugged away until I was able to catch his palm.

"Kiss me how you always do." I reeled his hand back to my cheek, feeling the full curve of a gentle smile appear along the lines of my face.

"Don't look at me like that." Levi said nearly startled, burrowing his face within the pillow beneath him slightly.

"Such an innocent smile shouldn't be shown to others so easily."

"But you're not just anyone."

His eyes gaped as flushes of pink massacred the paleness of his skin.

His hands instantly enveloped the whole of my back, pulling me in tightly. With succulent passion, lips latched onto mine and with little breath his tongue maneuvered more despite the usual slow, tendered kisses he'd always give me. The way he unknowingly sucked on my tongue, and heaved and hummed pleasantly from the inside of my mouth. The way his  
pursued kisses were much more aggressive and yet spellbinding, with incredible mirth that swelled from the bottom of my stomach. I credulously fought for air with a gasp before Levi  
was able to climb atop, legs spreading between each side of my hips. The sudden display of dominancy was even more alluring and spellbound for me. His weight loomed over while his tongue found its place inside my mouth once again. The concoction of fluid and saliva fleeting as they bypass our lips and below the chin.

Levi with his index, middle finger, and thumb held my jaw in a complacent position, running his tongue slothfully over my bottom and top lip. I squirmed beneath him while hands clenched at the back of his kimono. He proceeded to progress the suction of my tongue, drowning in the whimsical touches of his palm now sliding underneath my shirt. His tongue swirled and pressed inside of my mouth with firmness for superiority. Hands that intertwined before bringing one up against faint lips as he pecked in multiples tenderly.

"Le..." My lips barely could comprehend coherent words once my fingers were inside his  
mouth. The spirals and sucking of my fingers reached to the side of his cheek while my knees became anemic. His tongue rouged and stroked against each finger tantalizingly, before the soft pink organ was lapping with the sensation of my palm. His pupils sharpen above me, with direct contact while advancing with sedate motion of his tongue lapping the in between of my fingers.

His ear instantly lowered against my chest as fragile palms returned to its dispersed and plastered touch underneath my shirt. The gentle caress gliding from my stomach and chest with the plentiful of grey fur buried from the surface of my heart.

"You're heart is racing when I touch you here." Lips ran placid causing myself  
to flinch on instinct. Wet kisses ran from the tops of my chest to the very sides of my hips.  
The tugging of my pant was pulled barely while he proceeded to throw kisses over the hip before lips pursed to sucking along the hipbone.

My body swayed into him subconsciously, making easier access for the suckling of my hip.

"Le-vi."

The grayish fox turned me back, his pinkie organ running along my navel and belly button. My hips raised on their own accord causing Levi's mouth to run against the inner of my thigh.

"I'm sorry." I spoke in timid tones.

"You're too cute." He chuckled, his lips kissing and pressing against the now newfound spot with rigorous motion.

Sharp eyes paused between my legs with both arms wrapped around each thigh and his  
breath hovering over the thin material of my pants. His lips drooped, and his blackish pupil  
sent into a haze as he lowered with caution.

His nose ruffled and engulfed into my groin, the humming sensation that soon left a vibrating stir through my pants.

"I feel weird." My hands clenched onto the mussed shirt that fell above my nipples, leaving my entire abdomen exposed.

Sterling eyes persisted to sniff causing an energetic tail to perspire.

"Just a little more..." He grumbled before opening his mouth with teeth barely pressing along the genital, nibbling as my legs shook and squirmed. Delectable pecks and kisses extended as he pressed from the very tip towards the main base of my crotch. My hips rutting up to meet acute lips as the pecks prolonged with each press. His hands gripped underneath my thighs pushing me back so my bottom was able to face him, his kisses insisting on resting along the sack underneath my genital and his opened mouth greeting each one made me shiver and nearly cry.

He ran his lips back upward, with each intricate press from my base and back to the very tip. Cheeks bloomed with a reddish color and his eyes hungry. He favored the lining that crossed just below the tip preferably. My thighs unnerved beneath his hold, and my breathing only heaved with each pace and touch.

"Can I kiss it a little more?" Docile eyes looked up at me.

I silently nodded as arms fell over my eyes.

"It smells so nice." He spoke while compressed into my crotch.

"Don't sniff anymore." I faintly commanded.

His lips rutted underneath the base and right above my sack, open mouth and all that  
persisted the stir within my stomach. I lightly panted with one arm now over my mouth while the other tugged at my shirt. His open mouth kisses that compressed with pressure causing my body to rock in an upward, downward motion.

My hips bucked as if my body was on natural instinct, lifting them higher to reach more compression since my pants were the only barrier between us. Levi excepted this reaction full heartedly, pulling me in with ease as my back hovered over my bed with my bottom and  
crotch fluttered in succulent kisses.

A vigorous nerve roused within me causing my fingers to clench and my hips to finally give  
out after one last intense shutter of release.

"Nothing came out..." Levi quietly observed. "You are still young for a human."

I was too tired to bother asking, though my curiosity was piqued. I just wanted Levi to lay next to me now. My energy completely depleted as eyes fought to remain open with my angel smoothing the very top of my hair. He kissed my forehead loftily, to my nose and cheek, and last my lips one last time. His arms and tail now curling as if to protect my slightly smaller body.

And that night I dreamt of the very first time I heard your lovely voice.

The day you called my name

As if you were going to cry

You're eyes that always have such a pained look behind your smile.

I want to know

I want to know so much more

I want to know your happiness and your pain

What makes you smile and what makes you cry

Because each and every day you become more precious to me

And in the end it will be the upmost unbearable when you let me go

Because the day you cried out my name

Made me want to cry

I do hope of what is to come, that when you call for me

You will smile

\------------------------

  
My name is Eren Jaeger.

I am twelve years old.

I've been told I am too mature for my age.

I don't like people.

I have a strong infatuation with penguins.

I can see beyond that of the living.

I learned that there are things that are also beautiful that others couldn't see

And I now have found an angel amongst our world

An Angel who has protected me

My sweet Angel....

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Levi litterally worshiping and kissing Eren's crotch just entices me in many ways. Guilty as charge! XD


	5. His first breath: My Sun and Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than most DX but will make the next one longer. Thank you for reading! ^_^

"Mom I can carry them down myself."

"But what if you trip and everything starts falling out of your suitcase? Or worse, you even fall down the stairs. Nope not risking it, your father and I will carry them for you."

"Now I can't let my cute wife carry all the heavy luggage, especially down these stairs."

"They're not heavy." Mother inputed as she picked the suitcase with ease.

Father grasped the handles from her palms, carrying one on each side until he reached into the very back seat of our car.

I smiled as mother nagged father all the way down to the very bottom of the staircase. I then turned slothfully barely audible as I creaked my bedroom door. I had both hands complacent behind me while approaching my bed, and I observed the lump that buried itself beneath my sheets.

"Levi." I whispered softly.

He fixated beneath me, my hands clutching the covers that slowly pulled and tugged.

His silver orbs sparked from its very corners while a hand then covered his face. I placed my palm over the thinness of his wrist, pulling to where I could see lovely irises once again. I kissed the corners, pecking whilst ruffling the back of his ear. And his tail coiled and curled, skin flustered and pink.

"I don't want to go anymore." I muttered beside his ear.

His tail suddenly wrapped around my waist, my gravitation falling from his pull. My arms and hands were sprawled against the mattress from each side of his face, and my legs laying against each side of his hip. His hands trickled and played along the lining of my stomach as I watched underneath. He was laying along his back, hands still traveling and exploring my smaller body with innocence and wonder.

"I won't go anywhere." Levi simply answered.

"... You can't stay here while you wait."

His eyes rose from the sudden command.

"I want you to do the things you enjoy most while I'm away. Don't stay here all alone waiting for me, quietly and patiently."

"But I want to." He countered my request. 

"You can't."

Fluxed ears drooped before I leaned in, sending chaste kisses along the bridge of his nose and downward towards paled lips.

"Promise me you won't."

Irises wondered upward.

"Levi look at me."

"....."

"Fine." I simply spilled. My fingers crept through raven hair, rubbing and kneading the fragile state of his ears.

"Eren please stop." Flushed cheeks mumbled.

"Promise." I sat up, my body now sitting atop of his while my fingers played and fornicated on their own accord.

I could feel something growing hard beneath me, a rocking motion that cured against my bottom.

"I promise, so please stop." His tail once again found my waist, curling tighter than before as he picked me up.

My arms then coiled around the palish skin that was his neck. "Thank you."

\-------

"Alright so everyone has everything right?" Father clocked the entirety of our house one last time.

Father had taken the last suitcase that was mine from my grasp, placing it in an articulate fashion along the trunk of our car.

"Alright everyone get in, we're gonna be on the road for a good eight to nine hours at the very least."

I fastened my seatbelt before ladling my head back against its leathered texture. My eyes went prominent and chest anxious the farther the distance grew between myself and our home. The fact that Levi will be out of range made my palms helplessly perspire.

I couldn't help but eventually look back. My knees climbed until complacent along the tannish seating and my palm pressing against the trunk window pane of its vehicle while eyes scanned, instantly reeling its view of the spirit fox.

The immaculate sterling creature leaned against the glass like windows of my bedroom, his eyes never leaving me as I watched from underneath his visual.

"I'll see you later my angel." I whispered audibly.

\---------

"Eren let's take a picture!" My mother called for me.

I couldn't help but smile, my eyes widened towards the flourish world. My father had surprised us with amusement park tickets, to the famous child like park that everyone dreams of going to as a kid. I could see the animated like characters I recognized on my television screen and the intricate worlds that carved from its own vivid imagination. It was simply magical.

My father held one side of my hand as my mother held the other, swinging me from front to back as I giggled in complete bliss.

"What should we ride Eren?" Dad asked.

"We can skip all the princess ones." I simply replied.

They both laughed at me as they propped their palms at their knees.

"Alright definitely noted." Father added.

"Let's look around and see the rides!" Mother was probably the real excited one, even more so than me.

"Oh I always wanted to go here as a little girl but my parents never had the money to take me and my brother." Mom proceeded to ramble.

"I'm happy I could also make your childhood dreams come true." Father kissed mother against her cheek, while mother only blushed before facing me.

"You know they have fireworks at night! We should make sure we get a good spot by then."

"Wow mom you sure have all of this conveniently planned out."

".... So what if I do?" She poked one side of her hip out.

"Your acting more like a child then me." I noted.

Mother only blushed even more as father laughed hysterical.

"Eren you're so mean!" She lightly patted her fist into my shoulders from embarrassment.

"Isn't she cute though Eren?"

"......"

"Grisha don't encourage him!" She yelped.

"Make sure you marry someone incredibly cute as your mother Eren."

I blushed somewhat with only one certain "Fox Spirit" coming to mind.

"Wait what's with your face?" Mom had caught on all too quickly.

"Is there someone you like?"

"No..." I simply answered, unfazed.

"Eren." Mom called softly before leaving the sudden topic alone for momentarily.

"It's not warm enough for the wet rides yet." Father was already in his own little world, mapping out how we could ride and see as much as we could within the next week of each theme park.

Mother and father eventually went back to holding each sides of my hands, creating a safe and warm boundary as we viewed its colorful and whimsical world.

I knew that this would be one of the happiest memories of my unfulfilled life. 

This lovely and wonderful memory my parents had created for me. 

\---------

The white haired fox drew letters of the young boy's name along the now raining window sill. His silver eyes botched and gloomy as the grayish skies seemed to match its setting seamlessly. He promised to not stay within the proximities of Eren's room but Levi knew he was lying to him nonetheless.

Levi would touch himself almost daily while sprawled on his knees and tail swayed over his bed sheets. He also made sure that every drop would land into his palm to avoid occurring and very noticeable stains while other nights he'd just sniff Eren's clean, pressed shirts that were hung in his closet.

Levi swore he was barely hanging on, losing his mind completely while waiting patiently.

White furred like ears soon began twitching, a notable reaction whenever God's child was calling on him. He sighed, his palms landing onto his knees to find the will to push himself up and his tail followed intricately around his waist, releasing itself once feet landed towards the edges of the window pane and doors swinging open before the snow clutched to his very existence.

The fox spirit was now within its third world domain of the in between. His eyes were spaced out towards the leveled ground, the ground which really faced the "living's" sky. And above was heaven's unattainable clouds.

"Lupin!"

Sterling irises barely grazed upward. His face showing of only indifference and boredom. The occasional life and dazzling aura the younger girl was usually accustomed to was withered away just as quickly.

"Lupin are you not listening?"

"Yes."

".... Lupin come here." The girl's pale hand had extended towards him. Her call gentle and eyes serene.

The spirit was never allowed to reveal hesitation in front of God's only child. His sweet adorning daughter who only previously would play distasteful tricks and games on Levi such as taking his own voice.

As the fox spirit was summoned he broke with minimal and audible steps that pattered like a pet on four legs would. His hands engulfing and rubbing in nervous folds over the other with vigorous motion and eyes that never raised to meet chrysalis ones.

"Sit."

Her palms ladled along her lap as she awaited his movements.

He knelt to his knees, laying on one curve of his hip as the young girl licked her lips. He laid his head against her thighs that rubbed together somewhat before she began patting his head, combing its silk textured follicles while silver eyes appeared unfazed.

"I missed you." She leaned over, whispering sweetly into his ear.

"You hardly come to visit me anymore." Seductive and tantalizing her voice was as she proceeded to pamper and caress, entangling her fingers through its raven strands.

"I made you only for me, remember."

Lifeless eyes eventually looked upward.

"Yes." He finally answered.

"You were so pitiful back then, it nearly made me cry. But you were so beautiful; kind and gentle while the world was cruel and unfair."

"Is it bad that I love these lifeless eyes?" The platinum blond mouthed over his, palms complacent over palish cheeks.

"Lupin... stay with me." She whined, arms curling around his translucent neck.

".... I...."

"Lupin you shouldn't hesitate this much...."

"Could you please call me Levi?"

"... It leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I prefer the name I gave you."

"Lupin." She rubbed her thighs together once again. Her hand falling victim towards the in between.

Levi could tell she was horny, thirsting for something more than just platonic company. 

"Remember our first time was the day I remade you. You were so docile and cute, Lupin." She giggled.

Levi's face rouged somewhat, before soft pink lips kissed the lobe of his ear.

He backed away on instinct, grasping for his tail.

"Lupin?"

"It has been a while... however it only makes me want you more." Her lips lick complacently.

"I'm sorry." Grey irises averted.

"Don't apologize." She closed the proximities Levi had discreetly generated. Her dainty hands intertwining with his, and soft lips pressing against the very tip of his nose.

"Stop!" His voice suddenly went scathing.

"... Lupin." Her irises were hazardous and the call of his origin name aloof.

"Lupin that wasn't very nice." Her voice began to quaver.

Levi was nearly on edge, pursuing to reel his previous calm. "I apologize your---"

"Historia. How many times did I tell you to call me Historia." Her once glassy exterior faltered towards instability.

"Historia, its Historia its so simple. It's like... you enjoy upsetting me."

"I don't... Historia."

"Lupin, I'll give you some time to think. You're obviously upset about something so I'll look over this." Her neck twists with discomfort as shoulders affix.

It was very uncommon for the grayish ash fox to deplete and disobey in such a discourteous way. He was habitually able to maneuver and weave with sweet words and scandalizing movement.

Her palms rubbed towards distressed eyes.

"Historia... I'm sorry." Palish fingers were complacent along his colorless kimono.

"Please forgive me."

"Lupin." She called with sudden tenderness.

Her orbs then flickered, now dry and unmoving as well as the remaining features that followed as well. "I really hate beggars."

Her hand expanded, a swirling conjure forming beneath the fox spirit's feet.

Levi instantaneously fell through, arms flailing sporadically with gaping irises until he landed harshly amongst flourish snow.

Translucency clutched the powdered texture, his eyes unreeling, panicked of his current location.

He grasped onto his chest towards the finalization, that Eren's home was in actuality right behind him. An exhale of relief suddenly consumed him. His currency with directions were as horrendous as it is.

His forearm was lenient against the placid ground, finding his way to round his body up once again. Silver irises eventually bored once fully stood. The hilly substance that once reminded him of the times he and Eren would play frolic with one another. His body had resonated with limpness, causing his body too once again flail before fully falling back. Arms spread steadily like wings while legs skimmed the flurry texture as well.

His eyes were a vacant, reminiscent of Eren's faultless snow angel.

The adolescent giggles and obscene teasing.

Levi heaved himself off, boring into the repeated attempt at his lopsided and disproportioned angel amongst the powder.

"It's not that bad..."

\-----------  
  
I hummed the particular tune of fairy tales and such from the amusement park we had just departed from. My head nodding off with whimsical and lollingly thoughts while remaining within the confinement of the back seat of the vehicle.

Remnant memories flourished, of how a doting mother would kiss my cheeks whenever she could while my father had taken as many pictures as humanly possible. I for once was revealing a soft and honest smile that crutched my parents hearts unknowingly.

My parents spoiled me to know end, doting and loving on their precious and only son.

"Did you have fun sweetie?"

I nodded sporadically.

Father observed within the review mirror.

I could easily tell that his eyes were smiling.

"We should go on more family vacations honey." Mom suggested with sudden enticement.

"We most certainly should." Father agreed.

I toyed with the many of gifts my parents were obscenely persistent on me having.

The one thing I did request was a flourished snow globe, inside was a white colored wolf that reminded me of Levi.

I had it complacent along my lap, shaking its contents as snow fluttered down.

"You really like that snow globe don't you." Mom observed.

"Yes I really do."

Mom then flushed.

"Thank you for getting it for me."

Mother turned almost instantly, nearly squealing before she spoke. "Grisha, how can our son be this cute?!"

Father's smile was even wider than previous.

We had stopped at a hotel within the first five hours of our drive. Father was never really good with traveling at long distances for too long.

"I feel bad that we have to drop you of at school today."

"It's fine, I don't mind."

"At least it'll only be a half day for you."

I nodded off once again.

"Don't forget to collect the work you missed this week."

"I know."

"And if you need help with your homework just let me know."

"I know mom."

"Alright." Mother simply exhaled.

\----------

"Alright sweetie have a good rest of the day." She placed both palms lovingly along my cheeks, sending pecks to each one before releasing me.

Father patted my head, leaning over to kiss my forehead before waving me off.

Once I had entered the facility I slothfully took my time before entering my 3rd period class.

I first went to my teacher, asking for the missing assignments and up coming quizzes for the following week.

I then found my seat, pulling out Mr. penguin and ladling him along my lap, petting his head as I listened to the clustered mounds of lectures about the human body functions, the plants ecosystem and the cycle of life of animals as well.

But all my mind was filled with was Levi. I wanted to see Levi more than anything. I miss his smell, his touch, his soothing voice, and over protectiveness. His stunning sterling eyes and arrays of white and grayish toned fur.

_**4 days prior** _

"Mom."

"Hm."

"What did it feel like when you fell in love with Dad?"

Mom cuddled with me in the hotel room we were staying at. She would always wait till I fell asleep before heading back to father's room.

"Hm, lets see... everything was pink."

"Pink?"

"It's a saying, how when you fall in love the world is like looking through rose colored glasses."

"I've never heard of it." I simply replied.

"Well... the world looked more beautiful."

My eyes widened somewhat.

"The world looked more beautiful." I muttered underneath my blanket.

"It also happened when you were born. I fell in love with you instantly, when those big teal eyes met mine." Mother snuggled, kissing my nose as she hummed once again.

"Really?" My cheeks rouged somewhat.

"Really." She stroked my hair with adorning affection.

"....Eren... are you in love with someone?"

"No." I all too quickly answer.

"Hmm your ears are red." She pinched between her index finger and thumb.

"I'm cold." I sigh, answering in monotone.

"You're lying." Mother cooed.

"I'm going to sleep"

"Erennnn." She whined, gripping for my shoulders and shaking me.

I closed my eyes tighter, scrunching almost.

"I know you can hear me."

_**Present time** _

The world did seem more beautiful since the day I met Levi. I never noticed how white the snow was, and how the hues of pinks and purples clashed alluringly within the skies. Even the people around me were becoming unnoticed, almost like a blur and unheard.

My chest was literally aching, almost as if I was suffocating.

My eyes would water from time to time at random before wiping them profusely, it was as if I could break at any given time.

School was finally out, before I decided to take a detour, running and panting back toward my home than taking the bus.

I couldn't wait any longer, I had to see him now

I need to tell him

I want him to know

I want to be selfish with him

I want to whine and complain to him

I want to smile and cry with him

"Levi!" I call, my hands compressing against my knees for air.

The snow was growing heavier, with Mr. Penguin safely tucked within my bag, while the snow globe I wanted to give Levi was protected within my grasp.

The minimal steps were becoming slothful like, my throat becoming hitched from the extreme climate that was tediously changing. The powdered texture that was also blowing harder than before.

"Almost there." I muttered.

My arm hovered over my eyes, my face only following the covered grounds with each and every step.

I felt something still and heavy ram into me.

Or was it me who rammed into it?

I looked up to see a tall figure hovering over me.

It was definitely a man.

A tall lenient build

Unmoving and unnerving....  
  
\------

"Grisha is Eren with you?" Carla called with her house phone. One hip leaning as she twirled the curled wire.

"No..." Grisha answered oddly.

"I'm sorry it must be the weather, I'm worried the bus might be delayed because of the upcoming blizzard."

"I'll go drive up to the school." Grisha replied almost instantly.

"Thank you honey." Carla hung up, pacing back and forth with teeth gnawing at her finger tips.

Levi observed with sharp eyes, sterling running keen and severe as he hung along the edges of the staircase.

Carla waited patiently for another 30 minutes to go by, her elbows leaning on the counter as she rubbed at her face with frustration.

"Somethings not right." She finally spoke, barely audible.

The phone rang off the sides of the kitchen walls, her feet puttering until she nearly ripped the device almost violently.

"The buses already did their routes." Grisha sounded out of the breath along the other end of the line.

"He's not here...." her eyes stilled, the world coming into a pause momentarily.

"What?!" Grisha questioned harshly.

"Eren's not here either!"

The grayish fox scratched and scraped at his nape vile like, his teeth seething and sterling silver threatening anything that blocked its path. On instinct he pried his way through the door, his body nearly ripping and peeling from the inside.

Half-spirits have a much harder time roaming through the world of the living. They are unable to roam at extreme distances, and have a more difficult time walking through Inanimate objects such as walls and doors.

Levi clenched seeping through as he finally clung his way to the other side of the entry way.

He ran, the flurried snow that flowed once again like magic beneath his feet, enchanting and dispersed they eventually became, leaping as pearlescent skin forged into massive fleeced coats of fur. The swirling blizzard meshed with the flourishing winds of his transition, pure vacancy once more tingling at white paws that pressed firmly against the heavy, thicker snow. His silver eyes peeked though, still obtaining a more humane shape against his wolf like savagery. He growled with inexplicit fangs that seethed with unpleasantry.

\--------

Carla dropped the phone from her palms, her body going limp as she clutched onto her chest.

"No, no, no, no."

She wobbled with her stance, finding her pace to rip her coat and boots from the linen closet down the hall.

"Eren." She cried.

"Eren." Her pants grew shorter, harsher, while pangs were hitting her temples, the sounds of a beating heart pumping at an exponential rate.

"Eren I'm coming to get you!"

She fought the harsh and tactful winds that were threatening to push her back. A mother with a will to protect her child is a fierce one, the unbearable frost that bit her skin never fazing her resolute mindset, her sole mission to bring her only son back home.

\---------

Levi sniffed for his scent, growling and digging for the all too familiar smell.

_Levi_

_What do I smell like?_

_You smell like the sun and the moon._

Levi searched and begged for his sun and moon. He yearned to see his sun with his radiant smile and his devotion to protect his moon whom slept in sanctuary.

Levi heaved and cried with howls and grating barks. Running on a rampage, swearing with every second Eren was no where to be found he was literally losing his own sanity.

His paw bashed into a solid object causing his tentative body to flip, harshly meeting the solidified yet powdered snow beneath him.

The immaculate and elegant beast wiggled his body, ridding of the remnants of the cold precipitation.

His nose grazed and leeched until reaching the inanimate item. A circular glassware flurried with whimsical snowfall and a magnificent translucent wolf in the very center.

Eren

Eren

His eyes barely rose, the waft of the sun and moon clouding his every tangible sense.

His eyes slowly gape through the rapid storm. A towered figure dragging a small limp body from his left wrist. Dropping its unmoving limb and tossing snow frivolously over its form.

Levi's whole world went still. His figure moving faster than his mind.

A grotesque feeling roused within his stomach. Pupils dilating like a feline capturing and cornering his prey. His tongue savage and inhumane as its drool hung foul and repulsive.  
His head twitched in exorcism, his fur sharpened and coiled with hatred and loathing.

Snow nearly massacred the smaller fragile form, the only thing seeping through were the familiar navy blue colored gloves he all but wore everyday that he went outside.

Levi didn't need to remove the heavy snowfall to know who it was.

The scent of his sun and moon was dying, fading away from the mere existence of this child's world among the living that only he made bearable and scandalizing.

Silver irises scowled, snapping towards the perpetrator hovering above. His hands throw up, up in surrender, steadily snaking his way backwards before the depraved fox like wolf attacked, leaping before gnawing at the stranger's facial frame. He wanted him to suffer, slowly and horrid, nightmarish and tedious. Skin peeled and teared as the larger figure screamed to unbearable levels of tremor and terror. His claws shaved at dark brown colored orbs, Levi ripped at his nose before spitting out its carcass and cartilage.

The strange man called and prayed to whatever God was willing to lend their ear to this piece of garbage. His face now barely intact, his teeth seething steadily into his neck before  
wringing from side to side. The fiendish drool and crimson blood coloring the now lifeless corpse. He heaved over the indescribable scenery.

His attention now heaping towards the young boy who remained still underneath.

Levi growled, seething banters that eventually went human.

"Eren!" He clawed at with humane like flesh. Fingers imprinting as tannish skin finally perked against the colorless texture of snow.

His voice cracking as he called his name once again. His clams scanning and sliding up his extremely chilled derma.

His adorable, precious Eren.

His sun and moon suffocated.

Harsh bluish marks tangent and visible along his small neck brought tears to his eyes.  
His lips quivering while he gently held him. His fingers seething into Eren's lofty locks, his body that once collected warmth was now barren and numb. He rocked back and forth clinging to the young boy's lifeless form, his lashes that wanted to flutter and appeared as if he were only sleeping.

He screamed as loud for even the Gods to hear. Why did something so vile have to happen to someone as kind and pure as Eren.

"I can't let you die." Levi whispers towards his ear.

"I won't let you die. I'm your angle remember." Lips and salty liquid smeared against Eren's cold skin as he gripped him closer by the small frame of Eren's waist. 

"You can save him."

His head snapped upward towards the only words that could salvage his very existence.

An elongated blackened cloak dragged along translucency. Her scythe leering as she gripped its item.

Levi guarded on instinct, knowing exactly what this grading level of spirit was.

"I won't let you take his soul!"

Her other glove covered palm stood outward. An hourglass complacent along the very center of her hand.

Her eyes tediously lowered before the iridescence of her skin reflected.

"Who said anything about taking his soul?"

"I told you, you can save him right?"

"Usually within the first seven minutes of a pronounced death is when a spirit's soul is at its most vulnerable. It can still come back believe it or not. I've heard that Sometimes God likes to perform miracles when he's in a really good mood that day."

"How? Tell me!"

"Fifteen minutes have passed since he died..." Though her voice was dry and emotionless, Levi could see her facade revealing a completely opposite reaction. Her eyes furious laced with also much remorse.

"It's simple really...." 

"Just a simple kiss will do."

Levi didn't question the logic of her simplistic answer.

"But you will face God's pure and unadulterated wrath if you do."

"I don't care."

"You may even lose your entire plane of existence."

He clenched his teeth, seething before he muttered.

"This God you speak of can go fuck himself."

Levi turned downward, grazing his lips over Eren's dry course ones.

Lips opened fully, planting over Eren's lovingly and intensely.

He couldn't bare how lifeless his sun and moon looked. Tears fell from his own cheek towards the younger boy beneath him.

Hanji's eyes tendered somewhat.

"I want to see a miracle for the very first time before my very eyes. I want to give Eren, this child the miracle I could never give to anyone else." She spoke to herself.

His lips released, eyes scanning frantic over the still limp body.

"Its not working!"

He immersed once again, lips pressing harder, releasing and compressing.

"Eren... please wake up." His cries blurred.

But Levi wouldn't give up on his love. He pressed and kissed prolonging as fingers combed brown locks.

Sparks of fluttered snowflakes at random soon appeared around them, wind flowing upward instead of the usual side to side. Levi grasped tighter, until his saliva finally drenched into Eren's mouth.

His tongue grazed and pressed gently as if Eren was going to break underneath him at any given moment.

Thin lips finally gasped beneath the Fox sprit's tangible ones.

Levi's eyes gaped as Eren's breathing only wheezed. His teal irises never opening.

"Eren!" Levi shouted his name, his palms skimming and rubbing on flush skin.

"He's... unconscious..." Hanji weaved in. Her eyes also agape towards the sudden miracle.

"Eren." Pale skin cradled with one arm as the other petted what was now the most delicate and fragile thing on this Earth.

He rubs and compresses his cheeks next to frigid ones, noses grazing while the most beautiful sound played against his tangent skin and furred like ears. The sound of wheezing ensuing with every inhale.

"He's breathing. Eren your breathing. Your doing great." Levi doted and whispered lollingly.

His now favorite sound

His only sound

Fluttered and danced

The only sound he could hear

That he ever wanted to hear

In that very moment

As the world went silent and unheard

Was the faint resonance of wheezing

His sun and moon had finally taken

His first breath

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening song- Bonjour Suzuki- Agechachou no kakera to kimo koe
> 
> Ending Song- M83- Atlantique Sud (feat. Mai Lan)
> 
> Ending song- Mika Nakashima- Yuki no hana

**Author's Note:**

> I am very excited to write this new work.  
> Hanji and Erwin will also be very heavly involved with this fic moving forward and you will learn more about everyone in the next couple of chapters. Don't worry this won't be a slow paced story :). I hope yoy like it! There's a lot more fluffiness coming up in the next chapter ^_^.
> 
> Oh and to geta clear idea of what the penguin looks like look up the anime Mawaru Peinguindrum :D.


End file.
